Remeber when
by Jimhawkinslover11
Summary: A new treasure planet story! When Jim and Alyssa where little! I do not owe treasure planet. Tear  Sorry it took so long! I lost a lot of readers too and I need that boosted back up! Please read! Sorry my chapters are soo messed up!
1. Chapter 1

(I know I haven't been writing for some time lately; but I was really busy with school, hw, studying, friends and a whole bunch of other things, I really shouldn't be starting a totally new story but I don't really feel like finishing the others PLEASE COMMENT! Good bad in the middle I don't care just please comments I'm looking for ten reviews if you'd like me to continue this story)!

Ch. 1 Sleepover

"Thank you so much Sarah for watching Alyssa for a day." Alyssa's mother thanked.

"Don't mention it! Jim and Alyssa get along great; they don't seem to have any trouble with each other."

"That's because we're friend's mom." Jim muttered. He saw Alyssa smile timidly. She always smiled the way Jim loved; Cute and sweet, he loved her smile. Jim couldn't help but look away.

"Have fun with your husband."

"We'll be back tomorrow morning! Alyssa, here's you're sleeping back and your clothes, be very good for Mrs. Hawkins! And don't cause any trouble for Jim." She teased a little.

"Mom!" She breathed. Jim chuckled.

"Well I'll be off. Be good sweetie." The three of us waved goodbye.

"Common Alyssa lemme show you were your going to sleep!" Jim gestured his arm so she could follow."

"I'm going to make some snacks if you kids want any."

"Thanks Mrs. Hawkins!" Alyssa smiled and ran after Jim. Mrs. Hawkins smiled brightly and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"Okay, you're going to be sleeping in my room!"

"In…your room?" Alyssa asked a little uncomfortably.

"Oh…unless if you wanna sleep in the living room downstairs…were the space bandits barge in late at night." Jim said darkly with a mischievous smile.

"Space bandits come in your house?" Alyssa gasped holding her pillow close to her chest as possible.

"Uh-huh. I'm the only one who can protect myself and my mother." Jim bravely told her (of course exaggerating).

"Um…I'll sleep in your room then." Alyssa stood near him, feeling safer.

"Okay…because I wouldn't be able to protect you as much downstairs ya know." He whispered in her ear. "Oh! And I picked out a movie for us to watch too!"

"Jim…It's nothing scary right?" She gave a little tremble.

"Uh…No…" He lied nervously.

"Okay, good, because when I watch scary movies with my family, I have nightmares for a few months or days even." She sighed relieved." _Uh-oh._ Jim thought more nervous.

"Um…I have another movie too if you're still not too tired afterwards…" Jim suggested trying to save himself.

"Why not the first movie?" She questioned. Jim paused at that thought.

"Well, it's a sleep over…we stay up as late as possible. And whoever sleeps first gets Mellow Mars all over their face." Jim grinned widely. Alyssa loved the idea; Mellow Mars is a creamy substance you can eat when you have dessert. It's delicious but can be very sticky and messy. And she would die laughing if Jim fell asleep first and she outsmarted him. He would need to wash his face twice. She giggled. Alyssa loved hanging out with Jim. They would always have such a great time together and they would never get bored. And Jim always had the creative ideas. Jim was glad Alyssa was having a great time. He loved making her smile. "Hey! I wanna show you something come on!"

"Okay!"

"You have to close your eyes though." He told her secretively as the reached the back door downstairs. She arched her eyebrow puzzled and closed her eyes. Jim waved his hand over her eyes and led her outside holding her hands. Alyssa felt the lovely breeze of outside blew past her hair.

"Can I open them?" She questioned softly.

"No, no not yet. We're close though." He smiled. "Okay… Now you may open them." He smiled excitedly. She opened them and saw a huge board lying on the ground.

"Wow Jim! It's so cool!" She gasped. Then she examined it closer. "But, ugh…what is it?" She blushed.

"You don't know what it is?" Jim seemed to be offended by that. "It's a Solo Surfer!" He exclaimed. "I made it myself!" He crossed his arms showing of his proud glow. Alyssa's eyes widen then.

"You made it?" Jim nodded.

"Jim, this is fantastic!" She gawped at it in admiration.

"That's not all…" Jim pressed a button and a large sail flapped up.

"Oh my god that's so cool!" She gave him a squeezing hug. He laughed.

"Not really…Say ugh…do you…wanna go for a ride?" He offered rubbing his neck.

"Sure!" Jim's smile widened and glowed. He hoped on first, holding out his hand. Alyssa uneasily grabbed it. His strong grip pulled her up and made the board wobble a little bit. "I-I changed my mind!" She stammered nervously.

"Nope, it's too late to change your mind just hold tight!" He told her over his shoulder. She wrapped her hands over his waste.


	3. Chapter 3

Soaring

Ch.3

Then Jim kicked the second back button and they began to glide above the dirted ground. The board was wobbling; Even if Jim made the slightest movement, it would still wobble. But Alyssa was sort of getting the feeling to it. She liked the wind gently tickling her neck and it blowing her brunet hair out of the way. She was lost in her imagination when suddenly her daydreaming broke. Her eyes widened as there was a ledge coming up.

"Um…Jim?"

"Hm?"

"You know there's a cliff ahead do you?"

"Ha-ha ya I know." He laughed. Her stomach began twisting inside and wasn't feeling so well. She hoped she wasn't thinking what he was thinking. They were on the edge and Jim dipped down.

"AHHH! JIM!" She screamed holding his waste tight. Then he pressed a button with his left foot and they began to rocket off.

"Wanna see how high we can go?" He asked excitedly.

"Mm-nm." She shook her head closing her eyes burying her face in his jacket. He laughed. Alyssa opened one eye and felt she was falling! And they were, Jim was doing all these crazy stunts and flips and air spins.

"Alright Jim, alright, your very good at solar surfing please can we reach the ground?"

"Suit yourself." He chuckled. Then they began free falling.

"JIM! I MEANT GENTLY NOT FALLING!"

"You should've been more specific!" He laughed. Alyssa thought they were going to hit the ground but Jim placed the sails back up and they were gliding again.

"Phewph…" Alyssa heaved a relived sign.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Unwelcome visitors

"Um…Alyssa, you can open your eyes now…were on the ground." Jim laughed.

"Nuh-ugh…I want to be exactly on the ground!" She held onto him still.

"I'll show you!" He ripped her fingers off.

"No! Jim don't!" She blindly held onto the railing of his solar surfer. And she felt Jim lift her up like a lifeless statue. She felt a thud as her feet planted on the ground. She opened one eye, then the other. "Oh…" She giggled embarrassingly. Jim crossed his arms as he waited for her.

"We're you that scared?" He asked trying not to sound hurt.

"No! Of course not!"

"Well I can see that by the look of your pale face!" He laughed. Now her face turned rose red.

"Kids come on inside! I made some snacks for you!" Sarah called above the hill.

"Common I'll race you!" Jim encouraged. Alyssa would've taken a race than solar surfing any day. Alyssa smiled and ran after Jim.

"I'm winning! I'm winning!" Jim bragged.

"Not for long!" Alyssa seemed as if she had rockets in her shoes. She left dust behind Jim laughing as she went ahead.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He laughed along. _Since when did she get so fast?_ He thought a with a little admiration. _Probably from school._ He suggested. Jim began to speed up as well. Alyssa suddenly stopped; dead frozen in her tracks. Jim instantly stopped running and cautiously walked up towards her.

"Alyssa?" He whispered.

"Shh! Pirates!" She pointed excitedly but with a little intimidation in her voice. They duck quickly in the bushes spying on them.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Vicious pirates

"What are they doing?" She fearfully asked lowering her voice so they can't hear.

"Probably burying treasure!" Jim's eyes glowed with excitement as he answered her. But she gave a soft whimper. "But don't worry if they dare come near us I'll protect you." He crossed his arms over her as an example.

"Jim-

"Alright ye land blubbers! Bury the treasure here nobody will find it!" A raspy rough voice ordered.

"Wrag!" One buccaneer groaned in annoyance. "But Silver, ye always change the spot to where ye bury ye treasure! And No one's ever found it yet!" He protested.

"Shh! Do ya want to shout my name out to the whole world?" Silver exploded wildly. Jim saw Alyssa wince as the pirate furiously yelled waving his sword around.

"Jim…We should get going…I don't wanna watch this anymore." He herd her whimper. But Jim was too focused on what the Cyborg was saying.

"I said…Bury me chest here and there will be no trouble." The Cyborg threatened menacingly. As the pirates began to dig Jim finally snapped out of his day dream.

"Common let's go." Jim muttered nudging Alyssa gently. Then **BANG!** The two pirates who accompanied for the Cyborg were lying on top of the chest dead. Alyssa gasped but Jim quickly covered her mouth. The Captain kneeled down on the Montressor sand; he picked some up and drizzled it on the dead bodies.

"Sorry lads…But now I only know where me chest is hidden. And I will be visiting it a few months er so…Haha!" He began whistling merrily burying up his treasure evilly.

"Alyssa Common." Jim nudged again; also having enough of the violence. But as he turned around he saw her face pale as a ghost. "Oh no…" Jim muttered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

(Just a little side note they're about seven years old I could've sworn I had a number in there, they're not fully mature because that's when the crazy adventures come in)

Ch 6. Clueless

Jim had no idea what to do! It seemed as if Alyssa was almost paralyzed of shock. But she was frozen like a statue. He began to think to try to get Alyssa back to his house. He brought Alyssa way down into the bushes as he waited for the Cyborg to leave. It was almost sundown, and he knew that his mother was probably worrying by now; for both of them. He herd the crunch of the sand beneath the crews feet grew silent, as the Captain vanished out of sight. Jim looked up sneakily to see if the cost was clear. It was just a foggy scene. Jim sighed with relief as he was well out of danger. Jim then turned to face Alyssa; seeing that she was still frozen in shock. As he touched her pale skin it was ice cold. He sucked the air in between his teeth quickly surprised in how cold she was.

"Don't worry Alyssa; I will take care of you." Jim whispered. He scooped her up as if he were holding a baby; caressing her head gently so she wouldn't be limp and so she was comfortable in his arms. He suggested she fell asleep in his arms as he carried her up to the Benbow in. Jim struggled to open the door, but managed to get in with Alyssa still in his arms. His mother gasped in shock.

"JAMES PLEADIES HAWKINS! Wha-?

"Mom, she's sick!" Sarah quickly rushed towards her son not pleased at all. Sarah could see the pale complexion in Alyssa's face; paler than usual, and she was sweating as well as if she were having a bad nightmare. But her skin was ice cold as she took Alyssa carefully out of Jim's arms. Sarah placed Alyssa slowly on the couch. She took a blanket out of a chest and tucked her in.

"Jim, give her some more blankets so she can get warm I'm going to get a wet cloth and warm water." His mother left briskly. As soon as his mother left he sprang into action, trying the best he could to heal his friend. He briskly ran to the chest and gathered two more blankets; and the fluffiest pillow he could find. After he tucked her in tenderly with the blankets he lifted her head gently and placed the pillow underneath, and kneeled by her side.

"I'm so sorry Alyssa. We should've left when you said so…I'm so sorry." He sighed upsettingly. He walked over by the fire place and began to start it. Then as soon as there were sparks and flames crackling, Jim rushed back to Alyssa's side and aid. He could do nothing but fold his hands on her layered blankets Jim provided. The sweat on Alyssa's forehead glowed as the light of the fire displayed. He suddenly felt a small tear come out; then he sniffled.

Sarah came in a few minutes later with a bowl and hot water. She placed it by a table and wrapped her arms around her sniffling son.

"Don't worry Jim, she will feel better soon. I guarantee you." She comforted. "Just don't stay out that late! Especially when you're seven years old." Jim nudged her hand on his shoulder off.

"It wasn't my fault! I was showing her my solar board and-

"You allowed her to ride on that thing? Jim, I know you enjoy riding it as much as you do…But girls like us probably don't."

"And what's that supposed to mean? "You didn't let me finish!" Jim argued. He his mother paused. "We were walking back fine! But we saw something along the way..." Jim heaved a hesitating sigh. "We saw a Cyborg and a few pirates come there, they were burying a chest and the Captain shot two of his crewmates down…And that's were Alyssa passed out in shock I guess." Jim suggested. Sarah shook her head a little disappointingly.

"Well all we can do is wait…Jim I don't want you going out after dark ever again unless I'm around."

"What about-

"And even when Alyssa comes over. I don't want you putting yourself or her in danger you hear?" His mother raised her voice a little sternly. Jim nodded his head understandingly. He waited until his mother left.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

"Jim?" Alyssa strained as she opened her eyes weakly. Jim's eyes widened as soon as he herd the sound of her voice.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her worried.

"Warm." She answered looking around a little sleepy.

"So I'm guessing you're not cold anymore?" She gave a soft chuckle; Jim placed his hand on her forehead. "You feel warm. Do you want me to take the extra blankets off? I will stop the fireplace too." He suggested. Alyssa helped him gather the blankets off. Alyssa was already beginning to sit up. "Not so fast, you just woke up." Jim told her. Alyssa just rolled her eyes at him.

"How long have I been passed out?" She asked concerned.

"A few hours." He admitted sighing hoping she wouldn't get upset.

"Ugh…" She groaned miserably. Jim looked in her eyes searching for her answer. "I've ruined the whole entire sleep over!" She whined.

"No! Not the entire sleepover…It's only eleven o clock." He tried to calm her down.

"Exactly! We would be asleep by now…would we?" She gave him a puzzled look allowing her brunet hair to flow past her shoulder. Jim was slowly sneaking his hand towards a pillow.

"No…" And then _**Whack!**_ A soft pillow aimed at her head. She gave him a shocked surprised look.

"You can't hit a girl!" She complained still her mouth a gap.

"True, I can't hit you personally…but the rules never said anything with pillows." He smiled broadly. She gasped again and then making her frown turn into a smile. She grabbed the one she was laying on and banged him on the head; making him jolt.

"Now that hurt!" He told her seriously after a few feathers fell.

"Well I guess we're even now after that last through you gave me." She told him matter-of-factly. And then they continued the pillow fight laughing. More and more feathers flew out as they were running out of fluff. They finally stopped as soon as there was nothing left in their pillow cases. They both spread their arms out and landed on the wooden floor; catching their breaths smiling. Jim knew they would be best friends forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

"Alyssa wake up!" Jim whispered.

"Hm?" She lifted her head up from her sleeping bag.

"Common! I got a surprise for you." Alyssa slowly got up fixing her pillow and followed Jim. Jim was nervous about the gift to give her. He hoped that she would like it. They went downstairs and snuck outside.

"Close you're eyes." He still had a soft whisper. Alyssa covered her eyes with her hands this time. Jim sighed quietly as he held the present. Alyssa felt his hands touch her hair as it seemed something wrapped around her neck gently. She dared to open her eyes and gasped in admiration touching it tenderly. It was a beautiful aquamarine gemstone built in as a heart with silver lining around the outside.

"Jim! It's beautiful...but please don't tell me you found it where those pirates buried the treasure…" Alyssa unsurely added looking at the gem with a second thought.

"No! Of course not!" He quickly said.

"Okay, good, because I don't want them coming back. Also I don't want to see either of us getting hurt." She told him worryingly.

As soon as they went back to Jim's house Alyssa's mother came. Jim wish she didn't leave but he had to let her go. So he helped her pack up.

"When can we hang out again?" He asked.

"Really soon hopefully. If I'm not that busy, I'm starting to have a full schedule…thanks to my parents." She added muttering angrily. Jim sighed disappointingly.

"Don't forget me." Jim suddenly said.

"I won't." She closed her eyes smiling at him.

"Alyssa!" They both herd her mother call.

"Goodbye Jim." She said sadly. And then she punched him playfully. Jim gave her a shocked look and then smiled rubbing his arm. He followed her downstairs; he wasn't finished saying goodbye. As Alyssa and her mother walked out the door his last words followed;

"Bye Alyssa!" And in the distance she waved goodbye. "Bye Alyssa." He whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

(I apologized for making this Ch. So long! I didn't realize until today)

Ch. 9

The sun light was hitting through the ship's porthole into the men's bunks. Everyone groggily woke up at the first ray; all except Jim Hawkins; for he was too happy in his dreams and he didn't want anything to disturb it. A whistle blew from above deck, and Jim stirred a little. He bunched up in a ball more to ignore the obnoxious noise.

"Roll Calls please!" An officer demanded.

"Onus?"

"Here."

"Beckett?"

"Present."

"Sora?"

"Aye."

"Scroop."

"I'm right here." He hissed not in the mood.

"Selfrige?"

"Here."

"Higgins?"

"Yes."

"Marie?"

"I'm here Mr. Arrow." She replied sweetly. Mr. Arrow nodded his head approvingly having the response he was hoping for. "I hope you all follow the demonstration Marie here shows. That's why she's ranked the third highest lieutenant and surgeon." The crew just rolled their eyes or groaned. Mr. Arrow cleared his throat and continued.

"Silver."

"Aye, aye!"

"Snuff?" Mr. Snuff made a deep noise out of throat assuring he's present; he couldn't speak any English.

"Hands?"

"Mhm." He nodded his head.

"Rogue?"

"Present."

"Hawkins...Mr. Arrow the first mate looked up from the crew. "Mr. Hawkins!" He called again. The crew muttered and snickered looking around. Silver growled in disappointment as his Cabin Boy was lazily sleeping away. Silver knew that Jim was lazy, ignorant, and a slacker, he daydreams a lot as well. And he's not the best at when it comes to being on task and focusing. Silver wonder's what goes on into that thick brain of his. He's also; Silver noticed, very rebellious. And he likes to do things his way. But Silver won't allow it.

"I'll retrieve your Cabin Boy Silver." Scroop offered.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Silver growled under his breath. But Scroop ignored his threat and went down to Jim's bunk.

Meanwhile Jim was still sleeping but almost awake.

"Alyssa." He muttered in his dreams. Scroop crept in with an evil grin; seeing Jim exactly where he wanted him. Scroop didn't think of which idea to startle Jim. Scroop was thinking too hard that he didn't notice he made Jim's hammock tilt. And with that his master plan failed. Jim awoke with the first light movement and fell out of his hammock uneasy. He looked up and saw the Spider psycho still moving forward scrambling on the floor panting.

"What the heck did you do that for?" Jim questioned gasping for a breath of air.

"You didn't respond to the roll call, and you were already marked down for a slacking report." Jim was silent. "And I offered to wake you up, since Silver and Arrow are to dis-s-sapointed in you already." Scroop continued smirking evilly.

"Next time I think I can manage in waking up myself thanks." Jim was about to get up, but Scroop crept closer. Jim didn't have anywhere to go since he was trapped and cornered by the one person he hated.

"Okay…you can go now I'm awake." Jim tried to shoo him away. But Scroop was so close that his rough skeleton body was touching Jim's skin.

"Cabin boys should be taught a lesson since he did not respond." Scroop hissed.

"What are you- And with that Scroop used his pincer to inject venom near Jim's shoulder. He screamed painfully as it gashed in deeper. Before Scroop could finish off releasing all his poison into Jim's shoulder, he heard footsteps. Scroop took it out and growled rushing off.

"Scroop…what are you doing?" Jim herd a female's voice as he began to get dizzy; his vision was getting blurry. He could only see a flash of brunet hair.

"Oh ugh, I was just trying to wake him up that's all, he's catching a fever though so be careful my love." And Scroop left shoving the girl out of the way. Jim could see the blurry vision come close to him as he staggered to get up.

"Are you okay?" He herd a soothing worried voice, as he continued to get up, but Jim failed to do so.

"I'm fine, I don't need help." He was close to standing up, but as he was trying to do so, he hissed in pain clutching his arm and shoulder falling down. But he didn't hit the floor; or hear a thud. In fact, he felt two hands aiding his fall. He felt her one hand support his back, and she held his other hand, so he can walk.

"I'm going to help you get better…I promise." He herd her voice fade.


	10. Chapter 10

Small authors note: Explanation

Sorry I haven't been writing for a few days, my computer was acting all up. But let me explain what has been happening for the story Remember when. During the last few chapters when Jim and Alyssa were both little, Alyssa explains that she couldn't hang out with him for a while (since her parents had booked her up with a full schedule). And since Alyssa got productive with the new activities, Jim and Alyssa drifted apart.

A few years later Jim joined on an expedition with the R.S.L Legacy, to keep himself out of trouble and to keep himself busy as well. Also, so his mother won't worry about him. But, as hard as Jim was working on the ship, he still couldn't shake his friend out of his head. He misses her terribly and each day that goes by he misses her more and more. Jim also doesn't know that Alyssa is on the R.S.L legacy as well.

A glimpse of what happened before the R.S.L Legacy.

After a few months, a range of pirates burnt both of Jim and Alyssa's home town (When they were a little older). The Hawkins residence was completely burnt to the ground. Their old family friend Delbert invited them to stay as long as they want until their home is repaired. Even though Jim and his mother could afford for a new addition, Jim convinced his mother that he can get more gold with the map he found. Meanwhile Alyssa and her family had only little damage to their home; it wasn't as bad as Jim's. (I'm placing Mr. Arrow as Alyssa's uncle. As odd as it sounds having a rock as an uncle but the Marie's and the Hawkins are the only human beings/family in the story). So after Mr. Arrow has herd about the danger that lurks in her town section, he decides to take her in on the R.S.L Legacy so she would be safer. And with that her parents agreed. *I hope this will clear things up! Enjoy!*


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11 Meet Alyssa

Jim found himself later in a bed. Not his hammock but a bed. He saw the cyborg Silver, sitting by a chair waiting for him to wake up. But he was asleep. Jim noticed his shirt was off and his should and top chest was covered with bandages. _'Was it that bad?' _He thought as he struggled to get up. But he couldn't; Silver woke up as soon as he herd Jim strain.

"Easy boyo, you're a little weak, and you don't want to be straining the pain." Silver placed his hand so Jim would lie back down.

"H-how long have I been out for?" He struggled.

"A few hours." He responded. Jim sighed frustrated.

"How long do I have to stay like this?"

"The surgeon said two to three weeks." Silver winced at his response.

"TWO TO THREE WEEKS? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO BY THEN?" Jim ranged in fury.

"Calm down Jimbo! Two to three weeks notin more." Silver finished. Jim shrunk in his bed sighing heavily annoyed. "Don't ya worry though; I will have plenty of chores for you to be waiting after ya heal." Silver chuckled. Jim kept quiet after that response.

"…What does she look like?" Jim questioned softly. Silver was a little startled by that.

"Who boyo?"

"The girl who helped me." Jim sighed annoyed at how Silver asked that.

"Why don't you find out yerself?" Silver got up and stretched then he left.

Jim stirred as he woke, hearing light footsteps.

"Hello sleepy head." She greeted. Jim examined her closely; dark shiny brown hair, with a skinny waste. As she turned around gracefully, she had the most beautiful pair of brown eyes. She was carrying a tray of food, and some medicine. Jim groaned. She noticed him looking at the small cup of medicine.

"You have to take it in so the poison will away." She placed it by a table near him. "How are you feeling anyway?" She asked.

"I'm alive…Am I not?" He asked hot-headed.

"Hey, I'm not the one you should be yelling since I'm taking care of you're wounded shoulder, if I didn't help you'd probably wouldn't make it." She responded with a nasty attitude. She was about to turn her feet around and walk away. Jim didn't mean to yell at her, he didn't even know her! And that's not a good way to make a first impression on her.

"If you're strong enough to argue, I suggest you take half a cup of that medicine if you want to feel better... I liked it better when you were catatonic." She walked away muttering the last words sounding a little hurt. Jim placed his hand over his face, sliding it down slowly. He gave out a frustrated sigh. _'Smooth Hawkins…very smooth.'_ He thought angrily at himself. He sighed again grabbing the medicine with a non satisfied look. He poured painfully half a cup. He noticed how much pain he was in since she left. He couldn't do it without her help he realized. He poured a half a cup; as he took a sip, he was close to spitting it out, but he made a gagging face. Then after he forced himself down the medicine, he began to feel drowsy and fell asleep peacefully.

A few hours later the girl appeared in the surgeon room watching over Jim carefully, but doing her job as well. Jim weakly opened his eyes as herd the sink lightly running, making water droplets. He also remembered he acted harsh towards her.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"9:30 P.M" She responded a little shrewdly.

"Look!" He paused for a moment remembering not to be nasty and gave out a calming sigh. "I'm sorry at how I started off badly. I was a jerk." He admitted.

"Well you should have thought of that before you responded to me like that." Her attitude died down a little, but she was still a little moody.

"I'm just pissed that I have to stay in this bed for a few more days that's all." She turned her body's full attention to him, lowering her crossed arms a little bit surprised at how he apologized.

"I would have to admit, I wouldn't be too happy about staying there for a while either. But there's only three and a half weeks left." Jim groaned at her answer. As soon as he finished running his hands over his face, his blue eyes lit up.

"I forgot to ask…what's your name?"

"Alyssa, Marie." She answered him calmly. Her name rang in his ear like beautiful bells chiming. "And you are?" She smiled, sweetly; hinting with a little tease in her voice.

"Jim Hawkins." He bowed for her but strained. He clutched his arm. "You just can't wait to try and hurt yourself again can you?" She giggled lightly; but sounded worried as she helped him lie down properly.

"Of course…that means I will be able to spend more time with you." He was joking a little but became serious. Alyssa blushed.

"Um…You must be hungry. Are you hungry?" She asked gently changing the subject.

"No! I don't want you to do more than you're already doing...I mean, doing you're chores and taking care of me."

"Jim it's my job don't worry about it. And I want to help you get better." Then they both herd his stomach growl loudly. He shrunk in his covers embarrassed groaning. "Don't worry, you don't believe your hungry but don't forget you haven't eaten for a few days." She giggled a little, seeing how embarrassed he was. I'll be back." Jim watched her as she left and he lied his head down.

After a few days Alyssa's attitude died down and they both begin to get to know each other more.

"Have you been drugging me?" Jim asked concerning.

"It's in the medicine and it will get you to cooperate more."

"But I've been taking it!" Jim retorted.

"Ya I can see that when you're making a gagging face." She laughed.

"It's not the best taste in the world." He made up an excuse.

"Nice try." She laughed again. He shrugged. Alyssa left to do the rest of her chores after a few minutes.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12 Simulation

Back in Jim's memory laughter and giggling were echoing in his deep dreams.

"Alyssa!" Jim greeted with joy.

"Jim!" She waved back cheerfully. She looked just the way she after she left him. But this time she came back to him. Beautiful flowing brunet hair, the same familiar brown eyes and the same laughter as Jim remembered. He saw her running towards him, and tossed herself into his arms. But he didn't care for the shock, he was just happy he got his old friend back. He wrapped her arms around her with a different feeling. It was warming to Alyssa.

"You miss me don't you?" She whispered; not wanting him to release his hug.

"Miss you? Not just miss you, you we're like my other half." Jim couldn't believe what he just said. He herd her gasped as he released her. She looked at him with a desperate look, just what Jim was hoping for. She missed him as much.

"Don't let go." She softly breathed. She went back into his chest allowing him to hug her again. And he did so. He didn't want to let her go again. She enjoyed his hugs, and she missed them as much as she missed him, but this one was different; it was securing, and warming. Then he herd sniffles coming from her. Jim pulled her away gently, seeing newly formed tears.

"Hey…what's wrong?" He asked her in a hushed voice.

"You probably think I've left you alone after that didn't you?" She heaved a few sobs.

"…" Jim was speechless; it was true he thought she did that but he didn't want to upset her even more. "Of course not, I think of you every day."

"But, it wasn't my fault that I did…I mean…I wanted to hang out with you! I really did. And I was thinking of you too…all the time." She admitted sheepishly not able to look at him after that. "But you have to remember also that it was my parents fault. They thought I wasn't making enough friends…So they scheduled me into all these programs, and such to keep me busy at being productive, and more social. And that's why we drifted apart after a wh-

"Alyssa calm down, you had to do what you had to do."

"But it wasn't my fault! I was forced to do it-

"I'm not blaming you for any of your faults…can't you just relax with me and enjoy this moment together?" Jim winced at how corny he said that but at least it soothed her down. She took a deep breath and smiled weakly, but shyly. He sighed, sitting down and patted for her to sit next to him. She joined him and sat down by him a few minutes later. He saw her pluck a few strands of grass shyly.

"You've changed a little." He noticed as she continued playing with the grass.

"Changed? How?" She asked giving her attention towards him, stopping at what she was doing.

"I don't know…you used to be so talkative…now you're really shy."

"I'm still my old self…remember, we haven't seen each other in a while, so I don't really know what we're supposed to be talking about." She fumbled with her fingers. That startled Jim. _'She forgot how we used to hang out together.'_ Jim inched closer towards her. Alyssa caught this at the corner of her eye getting a little uncomfortable at Jim's movements. _'Why are you uncomfortable? It's Jim! You remember Jim. You shouldn't mind what he does…as long as it doesn't hurt you._' Alyssa reminded and warned herself a little cautious.

"What are you doing?" Alyssa asked him slowly, seeing that he was inches apart from her nose and mouth.

"Trying to help you remember the times we had." And then he began getting his fingers ready.

"Jim…no…there is absolutely no way…" She was ready to cover her sides but too late. His fingers were already there tickling her. She tried to hold in her laughter, but she couldn't. And soon she bursted out laughing. Jim straddled her carefully not putting all his weight on her still continue to tickle her. He laughed along with her.

"Tell me when to quit okay?" He chuckled. She was laughing so hard, but Jim couldn't help himself. She was spazing since he was tickling her in the right spot, it was funny.

"Okay…okay…I remember…WHEN!" She bursted from laughing. And Jim stopped and un straddled her. But Alyssa grabbed his wrist from not getting off. And he obeyed. "Do you still have the necklace?" Jim whispered panting.

"Yes." She whispered back. She unraveled it from her shirt showing it to him. He gasped in awe. It was as sparkly and shiny as ever. He could tell that she was taking care of it. Jim saw her eyes look up into his slowly, but in an elegant way. His blue eyes lightened. _'Make a move.' _He told his thought. He slowly brought himself in, reminded himself he was still on top of her, so his weight wouldn't press on her. This time Alyssa didn't mind the move Jim was going to make, she stayed put. He was close from her mouth when suddenly it began snowing.

"What the?" Jim asked confusingly. Then Alyssa began to fade hazily. "No…" Jim whispered desperately. He was about to gently brush her cheek but that slowly faded away into mist. Then her whole body was almost gone. "NO!" _'Dammit, it was just a dream!'_ He thought angrily to himself. Then she was completely gone. And Jim was just lying in blackness, and it was still snowing. Jim sighed disappointingly and decided to wake up.

Jim opened his eyes and wondered why his dream ended so cold…Literally. He figured out half the coldness was coming from Morph. A friendly shape-shifter. Morph was nuzzling him the whole time so he could wake up!

"Morph! What are you doing?" Get off of me!" Jim tried to shoo grumpily; upset that his dream vanished once again. But Morph didn't seem to budge until Jim was completely listening. He sighed still angry at the shape-shifter but brought his attention.

"Okay, okay Morph, you win. What is it you want?" Jim placed his hand on his chin trying to figure out what Morph was urgently babbling on about. And Jim was in no mood for charades. Morph first turned into Alyssa. Then Jim himself. But the figure Morph was mimicking was that he was trying to explain that Jim was looking for Alyssa a while ago.

"Ya, I was waiting for her a little earlier, but she's probably on break…or with her uncle." Jim told Morph lying back down on the bed. But now Morph was getting frustrated. He thought about it, and snapped his little pink fingers. Then he transformed into Scroop. Jim then sprung up, feeling a little stinging from his shoulder. He hissed, but ignored the pain.

"What about the creepy bug guy Morph?" Jim asked anxiously. Then Morph quickly turned back into Alyssa then Scroop. It seemed as if Scroop had Alyssa in his clutches." Jim's eyes widened as he finally got what Morph was trying to tell him. Jim jumped out of his bed ignoring the pain… all that matters is Scroop's entertainment for tonight is Alyssa…and Jim had a feeling it's not comedy show business either…it's the real thing. He has to save her.

"Morph show me where they are!" And with that Morph sped off having Jim follow right behind.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

"Scroop get off of me!" Alyssa struggled out of his grasp; but instead of doing so he was leaving a huge mark on her. She strained a couple of times.

"But this is what you do when you're on a date."

"What until my uncle hears about this!" She hissed angrily spitting in his face.

"Why are you in s-s-such a hurry?" He paused. "To go back to your Cabin boy?" He smirked.

"I must! He's still hurt after what you did to him." She angrily spat.

"Oooh getting feisty aren't we?" Scroop hissed laughing. She was close to squirming out of his grip but he caught her laughing enjoying her struggle.

"Ow! Uncle Ar- Scroop covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream for the first mate Mr. Arrow. He didn't want him coming to fetch his precious niece who was in his clutches now.

"Don't you dare even think about calling out to him, my s-s-s-sweet." She jerked her head away so he wasn't all in her face. She managed to release his claw over her mouth and she bit down on it hard making Scroop yelp in pain. They both herd a few bits of shell chip off. She gasped in shock to see how strong her teeth marks were. Scroop was really mad now and was now running towards her very quick.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed she ran away from the galley, having Scroop chase after her, but she tripped over a barrel that was in her way making her fall.

Jim could hear crashing in the galley below deck.

"Uh-oh." He muttered. "Morph go get Mr. Arrow quickly! Tell him Alyssa's in danger, I'm going to help." He told Morph bravely. Morph saluted Jim.

"Aye, aye, captain." And Morph flew away quickly leaving Jim alone. He quickly went downstairs

"Get away from me!" Jim saw Alyssa scampering across the floor afraid of the bug thing. And who wouldn't be? But Jim's eyes lingered to Alyssa's half ripped shirt; and that made him ranging mad.

"Step away…from her." Jim growled. Alyssa looked up allowing a few pieces of her hair fall of out of place. She had a worried look on her face.

"Oh look Alys-s-s-sa you're precious cabin boy is here to rescue you." Scroop held his claws adoringly in a sarcastic way. Jim suddenly had a vision flash past his blue eyes. Scroop turned into his father, and Alyssa turned to his mother who was now on the floor helpless.

"Get up…" His mother was trembling. "Sarah get up…" Jim couldn't stand watching this event again. He winced trying to make the pain go away and was beginning to breath heavy. "GET UP!" His father smacked her hard. And it left the biggest red mark on her face. Jim was thinking about leaving but began to get angry seeing Scroop and Alyssa come into view again. "ALYSSA GET UP!" Scroop was about to strike her again. And Jim blinked his vision away, coming back to reality again.

"NOOO!" Jim screamed and lunged at Scroop. Scroop was trying to fight him off, while leaving Alyssa frightened. She brought her knees up into her chest as she saw the two boys fight. Jim had a hold of Scroop now, using his arm to wrap Scroop's neck as if he were being hanged. And Scroop was choking, coughing and wheezing.

"JIM STOP!" She stood up, a little wobbly but she was able to restrain Jim. He released his grip on Scroop, and all there was, was silence in the galley and Scroop's gasping breaths.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Alyssa was too afraid to look at Jim after what happened. He also knew he messed up big time. He was about to say something when they herd Mr. Arrow's heavy feet thud downstairs.

"What's all this then? He looked around to see his niece standing away from Scroop but she was standing by Jim, but he could tell she was shaken from something horrible that just occurred. "You know the law…there will be no brawling on this ship…" He looked at his niece again who wouldn't even look at him! But then Mr. Arrow saw her blouse half ripped. _'She tried to cover it.'_ Mr. Arrow thought. Mr. Scroop off to the brig you go you scurvy hooligan!" Mr. Arrow yelled fiercely.

"But the Cabin boy was-s-s also apart of this." Mr. Scroop pointed hissing evilly at Jim.

"I'll deal with him later; you'll be confined there for two days."

"Two day-s-s-s? Why for two?"

"One because you're arguing with the captain's first mate, and two you were meddling upon my niece. Now get moving!" Scroop hissed silently but walked upstairs slowly without arguing. "I'll deal you later Hawkins. Stay away from my niece."

"But Uncle he didn't mean to- Alyssa was about to defend for him.

"That's enough from you young lady! All I can ask is for Mr. Hawkins to escort you back to your bunk safely and no chit-chatter either." And with that Mr. Arrow left with Mr. Scroop.

The two teens sighed heavily. Jim wanted to apologize, but his only duty orders from Mr. Arrow were to bring her to bed safely.

"Common." Jim nudged. The two walked silently single filed not side by side. Jim could see at the corner of his eyes that she was crying. They reached by the catwalk that was filled with cabins. Right next to Mr. Arrow's cabin head quarters, was Alyssa's. Before Alyssa walked into her room, Jim blocked her way so she couldn't walk in.

"Jim…I'm not allowed to talk to you, and I don't feel like talking…I've had a long day." She softly told him not looking in his eyes.

"I know…" He responded gently. She wanted to look into his but couldn't. "All I want to say is that I'm sorry about earlier…I- He paused. "I couldn't stop." He struggled. Alyssa looked away for a moment. "And also…" He continued. "I wanna make it up to you for what I've done." He searched her eyes seeing if she was okay. She looked up loosing her focus on the floor. "If you forgive me enough tomorrow evening, meet me out on the deck's balcony past the doc's bedroom. I wanna show you something that you might remember." He told her. She nodded smiling weakly at him. The two teens stood there for a minute looking into each other's eyes. They didn't know either if they should hug each other, or wave goodbye. Then Alyssa broke the silence.

"Um…I better get some rest…you know chores and everything…you should get some rest as well with that shoulder of yours." She pointed. Jim totally forgot she was a surgeon. To him he just felt she was a beautiful girl who worked on the ship like himself. He also never felt this way before…he felt as if he was growing soft…or has a soft spot for her. But he still needs to figure a few things out between them.

"Oh uh ya sure…And you need some rest for tomorrow." He fumbled. Alyssa giggled at the mistake he made. "I mean if you wanna still see the surprise I'm going to show you." He rubbed his neck embarrassingly.

"Goodnight Jim." He herd her whisper seeing the smile he brought to her face. Jim could feel his face growing hot so he turned around quickly.

"Gah…um, goodnight Alyssa." He stammered waving his hand goodbye to her as he walked away. Still feeling his face grow redder. She watched Jim leave as he turned a corner. She giggled again as he stammered his last words and went into her room closing the door behind her. The two teens heaved a sigh of relief as they both slid on there door a little, releasing all there tension.


	15. Chapter 15

*Sorry this chapter is sooo short!*

Ch. 15

Alyssa was getting ready for bed thinking about what just happened. She was beginning to wash her face when her thoughts were interrupting her. _'Would you call it a date if Jim asked me to meet him at the balcony...No, no.'_ She shook her head slightly. But she could feel her heart beat twice as fast after she thought about. She began to brush her teeth slowly still deciding. She was thinking about it for so long that she didn't realize that the mint taste in her mouth was slowly fading. After she rinsed and placed her sleepwear on she began to slowly drift as she thought about Jim's offer. _'What am I doing? My uncle specifically told me to stay away from him…that's not really considering a date then…Besides I already promised a friend.'_ She lightly touched her heart shaped necklace thinking about her old friend who was also named Jim. She sighed sadly and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

*Ahh! Sorry chapter 15 was so short! I didn't realize; I normally do make longer chapters though, please! Review! I'm not posting these chapters up for nothing ya know. Lol.* Also so you guys won't be confused this time Alyssa is having the dream. In each of there dreams they are always are kids. But they act more and more mature. The necklace Jim gave Alyssa before she left, connects a special bonding to each of there dreams. Every time they think about each other, it's more realistic; meaning they can talk about their lives in the present and ask questions on how they're doing after they drifted apart from each other. This time, the necklace wields its ability for them to be almost the same age they are in the present future. (Now this chapter is to long haha so I'm going to bring this one as a cliff hanger, and it's long because of this little note*

Alyssa's heart felt warming and invitingly as she was in the company of her old friend Jim again.

"Jim?" Alyssa closed her eyes trying to remember every last detail of him.

"Alyssa!" He waved. Just as she remembered they were by Jim's home once again. She remembered that Jim and his mother owned a restaurant called the Benbow Inn. He thought it was okay; but he would rather be out on his solar surfer everyday. But Alyssa thought it was cool to live there. She excitedly pranced down the road, ready to embrace her old friend. They both slammed into each other laughing.

"How are you ? I missed you so much!" She excitedly asked jumping up and down.

"I'm fine, I really miss you too!" He hugged her back, there was a pause. "Well come on we need to catch on!" He waved happily. Alyssa heaved a relief sigh and followed her best friend. They reached a peaceful destination, were a cliff ends at the base of a hill, and all you can see is the canyon of Montressor and all the ships gliding below. The wind was blowing gently in there faces, and allowed there feet to dangle.

"I never get to see you now, because of my stupid new life." She punched the ground angrily complaining to him.

"What have you been doing after I left? I want to know everything!"

"Ohh! Me too! I also want to know every little detail!" Jim laughed at how she said it. He really missed her.

"Fine I'll go first." Jim sarcastically sighed. "After you left…it just wasn't the same as it used to be…" His smile turned into a serious frown.

"What do you mean?" Alyssa asked, now getting a little worried.

"Well…since you left…my-my f…father." Alyssa could see Jim's eyes start to tear. Her eyes widened and she gasped looking around so nobody would see him cry.

"Jim you don't have to say it if you want to." She suggested. He heaved a couple of deep breaths and nodded. But then shook his head.

"But…I want to." He released his sentence all in one exhaling breath. Alyssa swallowed nervously.

"Did he…die?" She brought her voice to a whisper. Jim shook his head trying to blink his tears away. He also didn't want his friend to see him like this.

"No worse…he left."

"Oh Jim…I'm-I'm so sorry." And she truly was.

"And-I don't know why but I've been acting different." Alyssa looked up with fearful eyes.

"How?" She struggled to say trying to understand Jim's different act.

"I barely help my mother around the restaurant, instead of helping…I've been out on my solar surfer everyday…and." Jim winced at this part. "I'm getting in trouble more often." He sighed frustrated as if he released a heavy burden off his chest.

"What…do you mean you're getting in trouble more often?" She was about to loose it. Jim gave her a different look…a more…strict look. Alyssa was more shocked. "Jim?" She was trying to search in his heart to bring the goodness back in him.

"Do you have the necklace?" He changed the subject. She could tell it was too painful for him, but she was eager to know. She touched were it laid. It without saying words. He nodded his head slightly approving.

"Jim…please don't change the subject…" He shot her a cautious look. But she was speaking with out looking at him. "I just want to know why you've changed." _'She sounds so serious. And she really cares that much.'_ He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

"Alright…if you really wanna know what's happening." He looked at her again but with a worried anxious look. She nodded her head.

"I get in trouble with everything…and meaning by everything…Just the past week I got caught with the cops."

"But-Jim…you were never like that." She closed her eyes painfully looking up at the cloudy sky.

"Ha ya well not till now." He scoffed. First thing she doesn't like about Jim is his new hot-headed attitude.

"Well what did you get caught for?" She asked stingily. Jim gave her a shocked surprise. This new Jim reminds her of the boy she just met on the R.S.L Legacy…on how he gave her an attitude when she was helping him heal…" All Alyssa had was a question mark in forming in her head.

"Um…Solar surfing." He responded less with an attitude.

"Pff I knew that thing of yours would get you into trouble." She responded rudely crossing her arms, turning her side to him.

"Look if you don't want me telling you how I changed more differently, why don't you tell me about you're perfect life!" Jim yelled angrily. Alyssa turned around giving him a shocked look having her mouth open then closed. She looked back down. Jim softened his eyes a little bit he didn't mean to leave her speechless.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

"Jim…I-I have to go." Alyssa whispered a little upset. She just didn't feel like she wanted to deal with his snappy attitude anymore.

"Alyssa wait…" Then everything began to swirl out of place. "Alyssa!" She herd his hazy voice call on last time but everything went blank.

Alyssa woke up with tears in her eyes. She didn't mean to leave him, but she just couldn't handle him any longer. She looked at her alarm clock to see it was seven thirty. The crew normally wakes up until seven so she was a half an hour late. Alyssa decided that she will get a shower later;

since she will be meeting Jim later on. So she placed on some casual ripped light jeans, and as she prepared to place her black short sleeve shirt on, she noticed her necklace was missing.

"Oh no…Where's the necklace?" She began to place her black shirt on and shake out her pajamas. Then she began searching around in her bed, pillowcase and mattress. Then she began to check in her dresser.

"No, no, no, no, no!" He room was a total mess after her vigorous search. She began to shrink down on the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest. "That was the only thing I had left of him!" She began to shed tears.

Later, she herd a knock on her door.

"Alyssa, the captain was wondering were you were at with you're chores. And you missed roll call. But I covered for you on that." Her friend Sora announced. Alyssa whipped her tears looking up.

"I'll be up there in a minute." She weakly called. She went to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face so she wouldn't look like she was crying. Then she dried it with towel, and ran upstairs, but she stopped short when Sora was blocking her way. She was half phoenix half hawk, with a blend of beautiful colors.

"What happened to you? You look awful!" Sora exclaimed seeing Alyssa red-teary eyed and her hair not even brushed.

"Thank you Sora." They both laughed.

"Here lemme help you fix up."

"What's the point if I'm doing duty work all day?" Alyssa asked as Sora picked up her brush.

"You wanna at least look presentable for the Captain too…And that cute cabin boy." Alyssa's brown eyes lit up in the mirror. She twirled around in the chair looking at Sora.

"Who?" Alyssa asked innocently.

"Ugh, what's his name…oh yes! Jim Hawkins? Ring a bell?" She teased continuing to comb her hair. Alyssa didn't understand why she needs to look all dressed up for him at least.

"Why?" She questioned looking at Sora's reflection.

"Because…he gave me this little note." Sora showed off making it flutter in her hand. Alyssa rolled her eyes. Sora finished her hair by making light waves and allowing it to cascade down.

"There, now you look beautiful." Alyssa looked into the mirror gaping at her reflection. She loves it when her friend fixes her hair for her. And she knows how Alyssa likes to wear light make up so it's not too obvious.

"I decided you didn't need the make up as much today because you always have such a beautiful face." Sora complimented.

"Thank you my friend." She gave her a hug. "So what's the note for?"

"It's for you of course!" She handed her it. She handed it to Alyssa and she began to read it.

'_Dear Alyssa, _

_Finish you're chores as soon as possible! Don't forget to meet me later on tonight. I also have something for you, you must have dropped it…And please get out of your room? I hate to think that you're upset. I really didn't mean to hurt the guy. But something came up. I'll tell you what happened back there if you see me tonight._

_You're friend_

_Jim Hawkins.' _ Alyssa sighed.

"So what did it say?" Sora asked nosily interrupting her thoughts.

"Nothing…he just wants me to meet him somewhere." She winked walking upstairs. Alyssa herd Sora squeal with joy and rolled her eyes.

She began to get her chores started by sweeping the stairs; which lead to the Captain's stateroom.

"Hey!" Jim greeted smiling upside down hanging out on the shrouds, making Alyssa jump. _Where did he come from?'_

"Jim! Don't do that!" She gasped placing her hand on her heart holding onto the rails.

"Haha, did I scare you that much?" He laughed jumping down. Alyssa made a scowling face, and then softened her look.

"There was scared, and then there's surprised." She reasoned trying to continue back with her chores.

"Haha than you were both." Jim smiled broadly teasing her.

"Ugh…you're so ignorant!" And she began to sweep. "Don't you have chores- Then Alyssa began to feel uncomfortable that he was touching her hair. "What are you…?"

"There!" He finished.

"What did you do?" She asked a little concerned. Not that she really mind what ever he did but. Alyssa was interrupted by her thoughts as Jim grabbed her by the wrist gently, allowing her to exclude her chores for a few minutes. "Where are you taking me?"

"Ugh stop asking questions and just trust me okay?" He asked a little impatient. He brought her down to the galley where there were stacks of shiny pots and pans. "Okay, now take a look at what I did." He pointed at them. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh as she looked closely and gasped in awe.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

There lay in Alyssa's lightly wavy hair was a beautiful pink and white Iris flower.

"Thank you Jim…it's beautiful." She lightly touched it.

"Just like you." Alyssa looked up hardly believing what he just said. She didn't even notice that in that very time they were holding hands. She was speechless, and they just stood there looking into each others eyes. Alyssa broke their gaze as she saw Morph cooing in curiosity seeing Jim Hawkins holding hands with Alyssa Marie, Mr. Arrow's niece.

"Oh! Morph!" Alyssa innocently played. Jim stopped too, looking away embarrassingly rubbing his neck.

"Ugh, hey Morph." Jim greeted. Morph stopped panting and curiously moved in closely to them with a sly smile. "It's not like…" Jim stammered.

"We were doing anything." Alyssa sputtered.

"No, no definitely not doing anything. Hehe." Jim gave out a fake chuckle. Morph just grinned more broadly. Morph transformed into a heart with rings until it completely circled around with a glow, then it bursted into fireworks all different colors. Jim and Alyssa both laughed. Until Morph began to calm down he began to speak.

"You're going to meet me tonight right?" Jim questioned.

"Of course I will. Don't worry, I promise." She held up her finger and he understood and wrapped his pinky around hers holding the bond for a moment, then he released for a short minute to not make it awkward. Alyssa smiled at him letting him know he can trust her. "Um…I better get off to my chores so I can meet you tonight." She teased him a little. Jim smiled and waved a little. And she left. Morph looked at Jim a little confused and puzzled transforming them into holding hands, then an unsure congratulations sign.

"Not yet Morph…I still need to jog her memory back…and I think I almost got it…there's just one more thing." He muttered softly to Morph, but more to himself. He began to fish through his pockets, and took the object he needed. Slowly uncurling his fisted hand gently revealed a heart-shaped necklace with an aquamarine stone in the middle.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

Alyssa's heart was beating fast as she was finishing her last chore of the day. She still doesn't know if it was a date that Jim just asked her, or he just wanted to show her something interesting. She was even wondering if she had feelings for him. She saw that her uncle was talking to Mr. Silver…but he looked like in a serious mood. She whipped her brow and heaved a relieved sigh as she finished her last chore of the day; looking at the newly polished deck. But more importantly Alyssa was glowing with pride at all the hard work she did making this ship sparkle clean. She looked at the setting sun getting excited. The day is coming near to the end!

"Okay Uncle! I'm done with my chores!" She rushed off. "Oh, hi Silver!" She remembered greeting then leaving quickly leaving the two men baffled.

"Alyssa, aren't you going to have some dinner?"

"No! I'm not hungry as she was inching farther and farther away from her uncle. "Alyssa wait! You need to put the-

But before Mr. Arrow was going to finish, his niece left in the blink of an eye. He chuckled and shook her head.

"I wonder were she's prancing off too?" He questioned.

"Ah, probably primpin' erself up or something." Silver shooed. And by lucky chance, Silver was right.

'The real question is though…who is she dressing up for?' Mr. Arrow questioned himself inside his thoughts.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

Alyssa was too excited to eat, Jim was probably down where the rest of the crew, but she wanted to look special for tonight. She didn't know what to where! But then as she had clothes around her looking in her closet.

After searching, she finally found the perfect thing! It's not too much, but at least it won't let Jim think she's trying too hard. She cleaned up the mess she made and brought her laid out clothes placing them on her bed. Then she began to get a shower.

Jim was waiting outside of the deck; making sure the perimeter is clear he brought his solar surfer along with him. He placed it down, careful not to make the sails go up. He sat on the edge of the railing waiting.

Alyssa stepped out of the shower trying to make this quick as possible. She wrapped a towel around her and quickly got her clothes. Even though it's her room, she still doesn't trust people on the ship. Closing the bathroom door behind her, she sighed, and quickly got ready.

As everything was all set, hair dried, and clothes on, she smiled looking at herself in the mirror and left the room quickly. As she closed her bedroom door, she began to get cautious, since she wasn't in her room. She was finally past Delbert's room…even though…he wasn't in his room…perhaps he was talking to Captain Amelia. She shrugged it off and saw Jim waiting patiently, but a little fidgety, between the two doors. She took a deep breath, letting it out lightly closing her eyes and casually opened the door. Jim jumped of the railing, and landed on the deck happy to see Alyssa. He walked up to her seeing her smile.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

Alyssa blushed. "So um…what is it that you wanted to show me?" She asked softly.

"This." He showed her the board lying on the deck. She widened her eyes in shock. But then squinted her eyes trying to remember something.

"That board…where have I seen it before?" She whispered bending down on her knees. Jim began to smile slyly. "Don't tell me…I think I know what it's called…"

"I won't rush you." He held up his hands in defense crouching next to her. She closed her eyes trying to remember. She dug back all the way to her childhood memories…with a boy…and a board just like this. Jim's blue eyes lit up widening; believing she's almost got it.

"Does it start with an S?"

"Yes!" He gently agreed letting her try to figure out all on her own.

"Wait…It's…a Solar board?"

"Well technically-

"Solar surfer!" She gasped at the word surprised at what she remembered. "But last time I remembered it had sails. Jim moved towards it with out saying words, and then he pressed a button allowing the sails to go up displaying it to her. Alyssa's eyes widened but then closing her eyes again tightly. And then remembered. "This looks like the exact board my friend…" She stopped looking at the solar board and looked at Jim.

"Jim?" she whispered. They both had tears coming into their eyes. He nodded his head.

"How can I know it's really you?" She brought her voice to a soft whisper. Still bringing tears to her eyes.

"You don't have to." He weakly told her walking up towards her he placed the necklace back around her neck. Not able to hold back her tears much longer, she brought her friend into a huge hug.

"It really is you!" He hugged her back with all the comfort and passion he could.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch. 22

They began to sit down on the deck; Jim wasn't ready to take her out for a ride yet; they needed to catch up.

"And that was you in my dreams as well?" Alyssa brought a little shine to her eyes; it was a bittersweet moment; she knew Jim had been always with her, even after they departed.

"Ya…I was kinda confused in what was happening though. But I figured out most of it." Jim admitted.

"I didn't know the necklace could do that…but at least it brought us back together." Alyssa looked at it with calming relief, thankful to have it back on her neck. Then she looked at Jim happily.

"Ya me too. I haven't seen you in so long though…I almost forgot what you looked like. But also, I only remembered you in my childhood memory. And that was the only thing that…kept me strong…I guess." He shrugged it off.

"You don't think this necklace is dangerous do you?" Alyssa began to ask with a worry expression.

"No, I don't think so." Jim began to think about the question deeper. "Anyway it can't hurt us in any way…it only brings us together in our dreams."

"But how did you know it was me?" Alyssa hoped that her sentence made sense.

"What?" He asked a little confused.

"I mean how did you know I was the girl from your childhood?"

"After a couple of days on this ship…I began to wonder about you…ugh, not in a dreamy way of course." He fixed. Alyssa chuckled. "But after you mentioned your first and last name…that's when I was beginning to think a little more…and then I saw the necklace after that encounter with that spider psycho." Jim wiggled his fingers towards Alyssa. She laughed a little. "…He wasn't harming you after I joined was he?" Jim began to change the subject with a worried look. He saw her shift uncomfortably.

"Well you know that Scroop has always been a creeper since me and my uncle first joined. And then…he just lost control on me." Jim saw Alyssa shiver.

"Don't worry; I will protect you from that creepy space bandit." Jim protected crossing his arms over her as an example. Alyssa remembered when he said that when they were really little." Alyssa laughed.

"My hero!" She said with a sarcastic tone.

"Hey I punched the crap outta him after he had his filthy claws on you." Jim pointed.

"Yep I'm not dead am I?" She returned the same stingy voice when they first met when he was giving her an attitude." Jim laughed.

"Ha-ha very funny." He joked laughing with her.

"I had you in my dreams…but why here and now?"

"Maybe you were too busy with you're chores and you didn't notice…the sun's getting to ya." He nudges her playfully.

"Hey! I work hard to please my uncle!" She retorted shoving him back. They both laughed. There was a silent pause; then she began seeing Jim inch towards her, knowing what he was about to do. "Oh no…Jim…please don't…" She saw that he was about to tickle her.

"James Pleiades Hawkins don't you." She imitated his mother's voice.

"Ha! That's not going to work. Only my mom can do that and her only; so…you're toast." He said playfully. Then quickly thinking she pinned him to the ground.

"Ha now you're nailed!" She confronted.

"Haha, I think those chores have done you good."

"At least they got me somewhere!" They both laughed.

"You wanna go for a ride?" Jim asked still pinned on the ground gesturing his head towards the solar board.

"Jim…remember last time? I was too afraid."

"I thought you said that the paleness in you're face is really from the excitement…Common, I'll take it easy on you." Apart of her wanted to believe that he was promising, but the other part tells her he's going to go wild at another point. But to admit it…she thinks that if he does go crazy on the ride…she's ready for it!


	23. Chapter 23

Ch. 23

"I think I'm ready for it this time." She responded smiling. Jim was surprised, he was glad he brought her memory back. But he wasn't prepared for that answer! He never dreamt in a million years that Alyssa would ever say that.

"Somebody pinch me I think I'm dreaming." He muttered to her with a blank shocked stare. She walked up to him by the side and pinched his arm as so; but lightly.

"Ouch!" He broke out of his daze. He looked at her. "Thanks." He rubbed his arm painfully.

"Don't mention it!" She smiled already walking towards the board. He was impressed with her. He saw her jump on it making it wobble a little; as Jim jumped on behind her she didn't freak out like she did last time. But as they were close to each other they both felt something different. A strange rush of energy she can't explain.

"I learned some new moves also." She herd him whisper in her ear. But that felt different too…Her heart was racing.

_Ugh-oh…no! I can't back down now, I want to surprise him.' _She thought boldly. "Let's surf some galactic air!" Alyssa nodded her head daringly. She was really challenging him! Jim laughed.

"Boy, do you not know what you're in for then." And they took off.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch. 24

Alyssa was a little impressed; Jim could control the solar surfer with her in the way. She blushed at that. Right now they were just gliding across the star lit sky.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing her blush.

"I remember when we were kids…I was a little more of a pain on this…" Alyssa admitted bringing the last words to a whisper.

"No you weren't. I forced you to go on it. It was different then." Jim told her.

"But it must've been a little hard for you."

"Not all, remember, I practice challenges like these everyday…So I'm a professional." He pointed at himself.

"Prove it." She challenged.

"Okay…I'll catch you if we fall."

"Fall?" She questioned. She took a deep breath as Jim began to do some tricks in the sky. Jim pressed the back button and began doing some melee spins. He then stopped and began speeding upwards into the sky. Alyssa had a different feeling, she wasn't screaming this time…the wind in her face, and no one was there to tell either of them what to do.

"We're going up!" He called over the wind.

"Go for it!" She smiled. Then they rocketed up as high as they can go, Jim flipped backwards. Alyssa closed her eyes as they were falling back; heavily breathing in the air. Then Jim pressed the button on the back of the board and they began spinning upside down fast. They stopped spinning for a moment and began to glide back through the stars.

"I hope this works"…Jim muttered to himself. "I'm going to place the sails down and the board is going to drop…we have to be able to make it in time to land the board right back under our feet to break our fall." He instructed Alyssa. Alyssa was a little afraid this was going to happen. But she trusted Jim with all her heart. She nodded. "On the count of three…One, two…three!" They were both ready to jump; Jim pressed the button letting the sails drop once again and the board was falling. Alyssa felt Jims arms catch her fall as they both were positioning themselves back to the board. "Land you feet down were almost there!" He told her. Soon enough there feet were both safely back on the solar surfer.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Jim gasped. Both of them had sweat coming off there foreheads. Alyssa nodded her head breathing heavily. And then they began smoothly flying back to the R.S.L Legacy were they met that night.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch. 25

As they arrived back on deck with the board safely placed away, they were still catching there breaths. Alyssa understood now why Jim loved solar surfing…it gave him freedom.

"That was the first time you didn't scream." He let out exhausted sigh. She gave a little chuckle; too tired to laugh fully.

"I felt as if I were flying…really wildly too." She added. Jim laughed.

"That's why I like it." He smiled.

"And I also figured else why you like solar surfing." Jim turned his head as he listened; stretched out on his board. "It gives you freedom." She told him gently panting a little. He slid closely towards her near his board.

"You're right he panted lightly; placing his arm over her head. Alyssa was a little uncomfortable at Jim's move. But she was exhausted…exhausted…but cold. She stood; still in a sitting position trying to warm her arms. 'She's cold.' Jim thought. Then his face lightened as he had an idea. He took off his black jacket and gave it to her; gently wrapping it over her shoulders. She looked up at him with tired grateful eyes. And this time she allowed him to wrap his arm around her as they laid back down on the board. Closing their eyes gentle they took a short rest.

An hour later, Jim woke up seeing Alyssa sleeping soundly in his arm. He picked her up careful not to disturb his rest and brought her to her cabin. As he entered her bedroom door he gently placed her on her bed. She moved softly making a rustling noise on her sheets.

"Jim?" She groaned still half asleep. He brushed her face as lightly as he could.

"Don't worry; I'll see you in the morning." He whispered.

"Stay here." She whispered back. Jim was surprised in seeing her hold his hand.

"I can't…I don't want any trouble happening." He admitted. Even though as much as he wanted too he couldn't. "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled about to turn around.

"Okay." She muttered. And with that she fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch.26

Alyssa woke up a little late the following morning. What surprised her more is she didn't have a dream about Jim…she usually has one every night about him. But now that she thinks of it, the necklace brought them together…and her memory back. She doesn't need to dream of him anymore as she used to. The important thing is there both on the ship working together. And that's all that matters. Alyssa got a quick shower and dressed; since she didn't have a lot of chores to do she had time to get washed up. As Alyssa jogged up the stairs ready to reach her door, she saw a note. She grabbed it and was about to read it.

'Dear Alyssa, sorry I left, I didn't want any trouble happening…especially imagine what would happen if your Uncle found out! Anyway I have an idea for tonight…if you wanna hang out that is. Today is my time on chore duty. So I won't be seeing you as much. I'll try to avoid Silver as much as possible just for you. Also today's the Captains birthday may I remind you. I over herd that the crew is going to through a surprise party for her. I know it sounds cheesy even saying that. I even told Silver that I think Amelia wouldn't have her best interests in it. But the doc shooed me off saying that it was perfectly fine or however he said it.' Alyssa could imagine him telling her this with disgust. She giggled. 'But there going to have a band and um…ah…I don't know why it's so hard to talk to you…even when I'm writing on this stupid piece of paper.' Alyssa couldn't help but laugh. He was fumbling over his words. She knows Jim for being very funny. 'To admit actually I'm not really a good dancer, but if you wanna…You know what I talk to you outside. And tell you about it.' As she finished reading the letter she laughed out loud.

"Oh Jim…" She whispered shaking her head. She could imagine everything in what he was saying. And how he got frustrated about the last words. She began to chuckle and casually walked outside her room making a straight face as if nothing happened. She saw Sora mopping the deck closely by her door. Alyssa had the strangest feeling…

"Where you eavesdropping?" She questioned. She didn't say anything out loud…except Jim's name.

"No…" She had that mischievous look on her face holding the mop at an angle. Alyssa gave her a non believing look. "Oh Alyssa you know how I am…especially when relationships are going on! I never saw one this exciting for a couple of years!"

"It's nothing big Sora…we're not even a couple. We're just very old friends."

"Wait…old friends? But didn't you meet on the R.S.L Legacy?"

"We knew each other longer than that."

"Hmm." Sora purred. She gave Alyssa a look. Alyssa looked and looked at her again with a puzzled look.

"What?" She asked. "…What?" She was getting a little annoyed and uncomfortable. "Oh Sora you are hopeless." She laughed nudging her to the side lightly.

"Hey!" She laughed. Alyssa rolled her eyes and walked on getting her list down from the galley.

There were chores for each of the crew members down in the galley. Hers was the only one that was waiting for her in the neatly organized folder. As she picked hers up she herd Silver whistling innocently chopping some vegetable. Jim was watching him on the ledge.

"Er…Silver are you sure this is Amelia's favorite dinner?" Jim asked unsure looking at the menu.

"Yes my lad, Zinnian fish salad. She is part cat ya know. Don't worry I'll fix something else too if ye like." Jim looked up catching Alyssa's eyes; he waved towards her. She smiled and lightly waved back looking at her chore list. Jim looked at Silver and whispered something towards him as Alyssa was reading her list. Silver nodded in approval.

"But Jim, don't ye forget about your own chores." He reminded. Jim shooed him off and walked towards Alyssa smoothly sliding behind her. She smiled. He began to read her list with her.

'Clean the dishes

'Feed Morph

'Wash the windows

'Polish the tables

'Help Silver gather food for tonight

'Make the beds'

'Fluff the pillows'

'Dust the floor' Alyssa flipped the paper over to see if there was more on the back; there wasn't.

"That's it?" She flipped it again to make sure.

"Hey you have almost the same chores as me." Jim pointed out. Then he began to list what he had on his list.

"Help Silver, the pillows, wash the windows, pretty much half the list." He smiled.

"That's practically the whole list!" She laughed.

"At least it gives me more time to hang out with you!" He smiled; crossing his arms almost boldly. Alyssa then noticed he wasn't wearing his black jacket.

"Oh shoot!"

"What's wrong?" He asked startled. She moved her index finger towards him so Silver wouldn't hear. Jim leaned in closer.

"I forgot to give you back your jacket from last night!" She whispered in a frantic way.

"That's what you're worried about?" He laughed a little. "Don't worry about it. You can keep it. I gave it to you for a reason." He smiled.

"Are you sure?" She asked timidly.

"Yep. Don't worry about me." He assured her.

"But how did you?" She began.

"What?"

"How can you possibly have almost half of the chores I have?" She questioned mysteriously.

"I have my ways." He winked. She laughed.

"Alright partner, let's get to work then." She teased. He gave her an admiring smile and followed her.

"Hm…We'd best be keepin' an eye on those two Morph… After all…We don't want them getting inter trouble with Scroop." Morph gave a worried squeak. And Silver turned around and continued to cook with a more worried face.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch.27

"I can help you feed Morph too." Jim volunteered happily. Alyssa couldn't help but laugh.

"Whatever happened to ladies first?" She joked.

"Oh you're right I forgot my manners!" He gave her a bow a little and held out his arms. "Ladies first." He played along. She rolled her eyes.

"Why thank you dear sir…now would you care to join me and our chores?" She said half serious.

"What's the rush? We have all day…You know I was just joking with you." He walked up to her slowly.

"I know Jim but it's a busy day ahead of us. And we have to help Silver with Amelia's party." She responded as she waited for him. Then they began to head down towards the galley.

"Hmm." Mr. Arrow watched his niece very carefully now-a-days. She's been hanging around with Mr. Hawkins way too much for too long. Then a vision flashed before his mind. Alyssa was a little more grown and Jim was stronger by the heart. His niece's hair was curly and she was wearing…a ring on her finger…a wedding ring! And so was Jim! They were dancing. Mr. Arrow flash back to reality and flipped over on his back.

"Mr. Arrow?" The first mates herd the curious voice of the captain. Mr. Arrow shot back up and fixed his collar and shirt clearing his throat.

"Sorry captain…Slipped." He quickly apologized; clearing his throat again he walked away.

'Was it possible that I had a vision of what will happen in the future? Will my niece really marry Mr. Hawkins? I would accept him if only he can prove his worth to me.' To admit Mr. Arrow believed his niece can do better than the lad. 'What does he have that she likes?' He began to wonder.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch. 28

"Hey Morph you want some breakfast?" Alyssa called cheerfully.

"You're awfully cheerful." He smiled.

"I guess I'm having a good time." She shrugged and smiled back. Jim was about to say something when suddenly Morph interrupted.

"Breakfast! Breakfast! Breakfast!" He mimicked excitedly panting; allowing his little pink tongue to hang out.

"Here you go boy." She handed Morph his food and he began to rapidly eat his food.

"I never saw an animal eating their food so fast…and so enjoyable." Jim commented watching Morph in amazement. Alyssa chuckled.

"Alys-s-s-a my s-s-sweet!" A hissy familiar voice sang from above deck.

"Oh no…"

"You're uncle released him?" Jim began to freak.

"That's not my uncle's job! It's Silver's…The Captain realized today was the last day to release him…Jim you have to hide…I don't want to see you get badly injured again!" She gave him a worried look; trying to push him away so he could hide. "He knows already we've been hanging out together for too long!" She added in a scared tone.

"Don't worry, I've beat him the last time, and I'll beat him again." He told her defending her.

"Jim please listen to me! He will rip you to shreds if he had the chance…Please." They were close to one another; Alyssa was looking into his blue eyes trying tell him that she doesn't want to see him hurt."

"Well what do you expect me to do? I don't want to see you get hurt either."

"Alyssa!" They turned around and herd the voice again.

"I'll be fine…I'll find away to escape him- They herd his legs thud downstairs. Morph bursted into pink bubbles of fright and began to hide. "Jim hide in this closet! Don't make…a noise." She whispered frightfully.

"Alys-s-sa didn't you here me call you?" Scroop came down touching her shoulder lightly. Jim was quietly breathing watching the scene from the crack she left open for him.

"I was…busy feeding Morph." They both looked at the abandon bowl.

"It s-s-sounded as if you were talking to s-s-s-someone."

"…One of the crew mates were down here…they asked me if I can do a simple favor for them. I promised him after I'm done feeding Morph."

"It sounded like the Cabin Boy." He smirked. Alyssa felt as if she were going to explode! He just doesn't get the message from her.

"Um…no Jim's with Silver." She lied for him. Jim and Alyssa both saw Scroop wince as he herd that. Scroop is forbidden to harm him if he's near Silver. "What did they ever do to you?" She dared to ask.

"It's not Silver…He doesn't threaten me one bit my love…It's just difficult to place the Cabin Boy in his sleep." Scroop laughed and was about to leave but gave Alyssa a quick kiss on the cheeks making her whole body freeze. "Goodbye love dance with me tonight at the Captain's party." And he left.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch. 30

_'My niece can't be serious with young Mr. Hawkins…it's not that I have anything against this lad…but…I just want her to be happy. I may not so approve his faithfulness towards her…But I just want him to protect her…on a bright note…at least he's keeping her away from Scroop.' _Mr. Arrow thought positively for his niece. He watched them above deck as they were having a water fight after finishing their last chore; which was washing the windows. _'Her happiness comes first…since I'm too busy myself these days.'_ He continued smiling down at them. Captain Amelia appeared next to Mr. Arrow.

"You're not the only one who sees them down there." Amelia pointed out watching the Cabin boy through a sponge at the Surgeon. She blocked it and threw her whole bucket of water on him. The Captain and First mate both laughed seeing Jim soaked. "They may act like a bunch of hooligans when there finished…but they get the job done seriously at the end as well…they work very finely as a team." She pointed out.

"They were…very old friends…when they were little." Mr. Arrow admitted.

"Ah let them enjoy themselves. You can't wish you were young forever you know." She advised. Mr. Arrow nodded his head approvingly as they watched Jim chase her with his bucket of water. They both laughed as Morph squirted his own water at Jim in the face. He dropped his bucket making it land on his head. Alyssa bursted out laughing again and walked over towards Jim's missing head. She gently lifted up the bucket seeing his wet bangs dripping. His blue eyes looked down on the floor. As the bucket was removed he threw a sponge at her leg, and they both laughed. Amelia and Mr. Arrow watched the fun from up deck.

"I believe they have a growing chemistry going on." Amelia announced to him softly. They both saw Jim and Alyssa clean up the mess. As Alyssa mopped another section of water, they saw Jim give her a loving look.

"Or maybe my niece isn't ready for romance." Mr. Arrow doubted, still watching them a little more carefully.

"You'll be surprised." Amelia looked down. They both saw Alyssa gave Jim a kiss on the check. Mr. Arrow hardly believed his eyes! And instantly after that playful kiss, Jim lifted her up gently and gave a twirl giving her a kiss back on her check.

"Th-that can't be! They're only good friends." Mr. Arrow was beginning to get uncomfortable watching the scene. Imagining with disturbance the vision he had earlier.

"Ah, young romance…" Amelia cooed romantically. "Leave them be Mr. Arrow and let them enjoy themselves. Together…I believe they make a great couple." She shooed watching their romance blossom. And with that she walked away, leaving Mr. Arrow worried.

Later that night everyone was gathered around the deck and everything was sorted. The only few people that were missing was the honored guest, Jim and Alyssa.

Alyssa and Jim were both getting ready. Jim was struggling with the suit Silver gave to Jim; it would represent how appropriate it was, and it would bring fourth the manhood in Jim.

Alyssa gave her dress a twirl admiring how simple but elegant it was.

"Okay…ready." They both said admiring themselves at how grown up they looked in the mirror. They both began to hurry so they wouldn't make a late entrance. They were both running, and they were ready to turn a corner when suddenly they both bumped into each other making one another fall down.

"Hey watch were you're going!" Jim groaned rubbing his head; thinking it was one of the crew members.

"I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry to catch up with my date!" Alyssa argued rubbing her thigh. Jim looked up and blinked with a surprising gasp.

"…You look beautiful!" He helped by lifting her up gently off the floor. Seeing her elegant white dress, with a lacy frail at the bottom; her beautiful curly brunet hair dripped down her back. She was wearing beige sandals. Everything about her was perfect. Jim thought.

Alyssa almost melted seeing Jim in a suit, she never thought anything about him that was wrong. She loved him just the way he was and loved how he made her smile and laugh all the time.

"And you look handsome yourself." She admitted blushing deeply.

"What this? I'm just in a suit." He shooed.

"With cologne? She questioned smiling noticing a intoxicating smell.

"…Silver gave it to me." He lied.

"Okay…" She rolled her eyes.

"Are you ready?" He changed the subject quickly holding out his arm so she can grab it. Alyssa gave a nervous huffing sigh and grabbed a little unsteady.

"As I'll ever be." She muttered getting butterflies in her stomach.


	30. Chapter 30

(Hope you like it)! Tell me how this one is! Ahh I messed up the chapters with the two! The last chapter before this was supposed to be twenty nine! Too bad I deleted that chapter! Ahh now I have a missing twenty nine =( Sorry for the mistake everyone!

Ch. 30

Alyssa and Jim were hoping they wouldn't make there entrance as obvious once they walked out on the deck, arm in hand. People stopped talking instantly as they saw the two couple together; they began whispering mysteriously.

"Are those two dating?"

"Looks like!"

"I never thought the Cabin boy…and the second highest rank on the ship would…match."

"Boy won't Scroop be jealous..."

"Or would he just attack Hawkins?" Two pirates began to make a bet as they herd another believe Mr. Scroop would get a good beat down for Jim eventually.

"Is that a necklace he gave her?" One whispered. Another one gasped in surprise and shock.

"Yes! I never saw her wear one! They must have feelings for each other then." One predicted.

"I knew it!" Sora muttered.

"Jim there talking about us…" Alyssa whispered getting a good hold of his arm. Jim could tell she was getting uncomfortable.

"Just ignore them…let's move on." He muttered giving her an assuring tickle on her arm. She nodded her head and swept past the floor, trying to show without a trace of care in what the other sailors were saying.

After Amelia came out of her cabin; while Delbert was stalling her, the real party began. Some of the crew members began talking about Alyssa.

"Did you notice the entrance the cabin boy and Alyssa gave?" One pirate muttered over the music.

"Ya she's really hot." Another whistled watching her talking to Sora.

"I herd there's going to be a game held out on the deck later on."

"About what? One's involving with a prize winner…and the other is a wrestling match."

"I'd never thought my interest would be in a human…but she's a real gem for a human."

"Do you think the cabin boy and her are going out?" Another one asked watching every move Alyssa made.

"Not for long…Scroop desperately wants to get his claws on her…he'll do everything so he'll only have her to himself…that in fact includes in trying to kill her precious cabin boy." One explained. The crew chuckled evilly watching Jim talk to Silver for a little bit.

"So what's the prize for one of the games?" One changed the subject desperately wanting to know. The group of pirates huddled in so no one else could hear them.

"Alyssa." Mr. Hands whispered. The group began to whisper excitedly about the two games that were going to be held later. They turned around and began to see her talking to Jim.

"Hey!" Jim greeted her petting the little blob Morph. Morph purred in happiness. "Are you having fun?" He asked.

"Not as much as now if I dance with you." She smiled shyly pushing a brown lock past her ear.

"…But…I-I don't dance." He gulped nervously.

"Hey you promised you'd save me a dance remember?" She told him gently. He blinked remembering he did promise. "I don't dance as well either." She admitted.

"I can clearly see that when you were dancing with Sora." Jim laughed.

"Oh common Jim! We do have fun when we do our chores and such…but this is the kind of fun when we can just relax and enjoy ourselves!" She smiled and grabbed his hands. She began to show him how to dance to the uplifting beat. Jim began to follow but blushed getting embarrassed easily. "You almost got it! Common it's fun once you get the hang of it!" She watched everybody else dancing to the jig and followed there moves and he began realize the beauty within her as well. Seeing her enjoy life, and the dazzling smile cross her face makes her whole personality light up; it made him want to dance as well. Jim began to step side to side with a little bounce to it from the band, some of the crew twirled as did he and Alyssa; and then after they finished twirling they jumped and clap. "That's it!" She laughed, enjoying the dance. Jim then did his own moves by giving Alyssa a twirl out, and then he pulled her inwards into his arms. She blushed. They both were dancing a little but paused; Jim searched into her eyes and was about to give her a kiss. They were an inch away touching each other's lips when Scroop barged in.

"May I cut in?" He hissed evilly twirling her into his arms. Alyssa didn't want to leave Jim but she couldn't escape from Scroop's strong grasp. "My sweet don't you look romantically lovely?" He continued his hissing.

"You did that on purpose!" She growled under her throat.

"My dear, that might as-s-s-s well be you're las-s-st time him his arms-s-s after this coming event tonight." He smugly told her under his breath.

"What do you mean?" She exclaimed, turning her head so she can look at Jim. She could tell he was angry.

"You don't look s-s-so good; you're paler than a ghos-s-st. He smiled bringing his brought his face close to hers. She tried to look away straining, then managing to escape his clutches she began to briskly walk away.

"Oh…Jim would **die** to see you walk away after s-s-seeing you in that lovely dress." Scroop called. Alyssa froze in her tracks, hearing Scroop's last comment gave chills up her spine, then she continued walking in a fast paste.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch. 31

(Hmm should I continue? Make the chapters longer so the story could come to an end? Tell me what you think I should do! I think were halfway there with the story!)

Alyssa could sense that a few people were in danger either now or later. She was scared for Jim especially. _'I have to convince him to get him out of here…Scroop means to kill him. And I won't allow that to happen.'_ She thought miserably. She was close to reaching the door to where her bedroom laid. She was startled when she felt someone touch her arm. She gave a shivering jolt turning around quickly hoping it wasn't Scroop. Alyssa released the tension inside her seeing that it was Jim's face.

"Are you okay? I saw you running and it made me suspicious…did he say anything to hurt you?" His voice felt so gentle towards her, and it was so assuring…She had to tell him what his plan was. She didn't want to see him get even more hurt. "You're face look's pale…are you okay?" She felt the warmth on his hand, that one touch one her arm made her feel a little less tense then she already was. She sighed releasing he anxiety. _'What should I tell him? Should I just tell him about Scroop's plan…Should I tell him...'_

"Alyssa?" He asked softly. The cool night breeze flew past her hair as she thought deeply about the decision she's about to make. She closed her eyes feeling them water.

"I can't see you as much anymore Jim." She could hear him gasp in puzzlement as she gently told him this. There was a pause; the only sound that can be herd was the slow creaking of the ship, and the distant laughter of the party, followed along by the band.

"I…I don't understand." He weakly began.

"Please Jim…Don't make this harder than it already is…" He could hear her try to muffle her coming tears.

"But-

"Just go." She whispered sadly. He saw her turn around and began to open the door quickly. Jim was just baffled at what happened. He then felt something in his hand. His eyes widened as he found the necklace lying there.


	32. Chapter 32

32.) (Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm not the best at describing fights…even though there's been a lot at my school haha, but it's nothing compared to this!)

Jim began walking alone on the deck thinking deeply to himself. _'I bet that bug thing did this himself…He made Alyssa too upset that he forced her into not seeing me anymore…but why? I hate seeing her cry…it upsets me that she even gave me the necklace back. But what really bothers me is deep down in my heart I feel pain right now about what she just said. I lost her once, and I'm not going to loose her again…I just need her to snap her out of it. Talk to her about it…I need to tell her now…tell her that I love her.' _The sound of his shoes stopped against the wooden as he paused and looked up. It was now after the party…but for some reason half the crew was up. Seven of the crew members began to cave in towards Jim; he was cornered. Jim tried to run from

"What's going on?" He muttered to himself seeing the crew circle around each other. **Smack!** The crew began cheering. It sounded as if someone got punched in the face. Then Jim discovered at once that they were having a secret wrestling match. He could see in the circle Selfrige and Scroop were fighting. This made Jim swallow nervously. _'Maybe this is what made her upset.' _Jim's thoughts were shortly interrupted as Scroop took Selfrige by his one claw and tossed him on the floor hard slamming into the wood. Selfrige already lost. He could barely stand up. But Scroop showed no mercy…he was about to face the crowd walking away but then threw in one last punch at Selfrige, making his nose bleed and forehead. The crew cheered, and some shifted nervously.

"Who is willing to fight next?" Mr. Onus announced standing by the fierce winner. The crew grew silent after they saw Selfrige being dragged out of the arena. "May I remind you that the bribing offer to the prize winner of this wrestling match is Alyssa?" Mr. Onus smiled darkly. Their faces lit up but they still refused.

"Mr. Hawkins how nice of you to join us." Mr. Onus smiled slyly. Jim could see he was being cornered in by seven aliens; Snuff, Becket, Turnbuckle, Hands, Higgins, Cash, and Remises. He tried to escape but Remises harshly grabbed Jim by his arm. A new crew member Victor had his claws digging in Jim's other arm. He knew at this point he was out numbered. Five of the crew members forced him into the arena where Scroop stood waiting for his opponent. Jim didn't want to fight. But with a crew like this is nothing you can do to change their minds.

"Cabin boy." Scroop smiled evilly showing his claws fiercely at him. Jim tried to make a run but Scroop grabbed him roughly by the arm and made him skid across the floor, making a mark run across the floor. Jim grunted trying to get up. "Oh common don't be shy…Why don't ye try to strangle me again like you did earlier." Scroop hissed inching towards him. "Hmm maybe Alyssa was crying because she really saw how pathetic you were." Jim harshly looked up.

"That's not true…She was probably crying because of how ugly you look!" Jim growled still on the floor. He herd Scroop hiss his yellow eyes widen in anger.

"Oh you poor clueless-s-s boy! S-s-she was only friends-s-s-s with you for a while because she felt bad for you." Scroop punched Jim in the face. Jim gasped as his head moved back making his neck crack.

"Ahh." He cried. _'No! I won't allow believing that!'_ Jim struggled, supporting his back up against the wall and stood up. "That's not true…She loves me for who I am…Who are you to judge her anyway? She would never have the likes of you…especially after you hit her." Jim looked up, allowing a little blood drip down his forehead. The group watched the two men fight back sassing each other.

"I bet all my money on Scroop." Higgins whispered.

"Deal." Victor shook on it. Jim struggled to get up and threw the hardest punch at Scroop. Scroop meanwhile just laughed and gave Jim a tackle. The two boys were wrestling on the floor. Scroop's body was on top of Jim; Jim tried to get a hold of Scroop's claw so he won't scratch him to death. He was wincing as he tried to hold Scroop's tackle as best he could. Then Jim began to hear tearing noises at his suit. He didn't see Scroop's pincers claw at his neck, and chest. Jim could feel the pain he was in and tons of blood was dripping down over his chest and forehead. Suddenly Scroop's bloody red claw began digging in on Jim's throat. He began to gasp and struggle for air.

"Any last words…Cabin boy?" Scroop brought his face close to his, and all Scroop could hear were Jim's gasping breaths. Jim was about to give in. He began to close his eyes slowly. But then he herd a strong voice.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" The crew looked up and gasped nervously. Then Scroop looked up, seeing it was Alyssa, Mr. Arrow and Silver along with his pet shape shifter


	33. Chapter 33

33.)

"Let…him go." Alyssa growled as if she were spitting venom towards him. She had a serious deadly look on her face that made Scroop do as she said. Some of the crew gulped nervously.

"Easy Alyssa…" Silver placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. But it was also to restrain her so she won't kill anyone. Alyssa could hear Jim grunt in pain as Scroop dropped him on the floor. She ran out of Silver's grip and knelt down for Jim.

"ALL OF YOU ARE CONFINED TO THE BRINK FOR THE REMAINDER OF THE VOYAGE!" Arrow yelled at them.

"Off you go you no good piece of a crew you laggard scallywags!" Silver yelled after ferociously pointing which direction they had to go. The seven men miserably dragged their feet, without arguing back. Scroop was still standing but Mr. Arrow twisted his claws back making him yelp in pain.

"You too. We'll think about something once we're done with this voyage." Mr. Arrow led Scroop onwards leaving Alyssa with Jim alone. She began to gently lift his head onto her lap, and looked at his ripped open suit showing his bloody chest, and then his face and nose was bleeding. Morph floated nearby making a sad chirping noise.

"Jim hurt! Jim hurt!" He herd Alyssa began to sniffle. And Morph knew she was trying to hold back her tears as best as she could. He licked her cheek lightly then licked Jim's. He didn't make a sudden move. Morph made another sad chirping noise as he herd Alyssa finally break into tears.

"I'm so sorry." She gave a whispering huffing breath. Alyssa didn't realize Silver was slowly walking towards them. He felt bad for her. She could barely control her breathing over her crying.

"Common lass, let's take care of him." He carried Jim for her so she wouldn't get as bloody as he was. As they reached her office she began to snap out of it and sadly begin to work. "You better lemme help you lass…I'm too worried about ya."

"I'm fine…I can handle it myself…I've done this before." She muttered miserably. The aiding room was slightly bigger than her room and it's more comfortable and warming than any other room. It had the same brightening atmosphere as it is in Captain Amelia's stateroom. It held two cozy beds, but separate. The other was located by the left hand corner of the room so the first patient can have privacy. Next to the bed Jim was laying in was a table. Silver took the bowl of hot water out of her hand. It looked like she was going to drop it.

"Thanks…She muttered. Silver rubbed his neck watching Alyssa carefully as she was preparing to place an antibiotic on his open wounds. Silver helped as he placed a white towel into the bowl of water and began cleaning up the bloody Jim Hawkins. As Alyssa came back with the antibiotic, she got a fresh new towel. "I got it Silver, go get some rest." She smiled taking the bloody cloth and throwing it away.

"Um…Okay…if you're really sure about this…But don't stay up too late ya here?" He gently scowled at her wagging his finger.

"Don't worry I'll be fine as well…I'll see you in the morning." She giggled a little. Silver smiled and left closing the door behind her. He spotted Morph patiently waiting for his master.

"Getting two deep for them Morph…I'm beginning to worry about the lass now too!" Morph squeaked confused.

"Jim okay? Jim okay?"

"He's in Alyssa's good hands now." Silver assured leaving Alyssa do her job.

Back in her office, she began finishing the last of cleaning up his blood. The forehead stopped bleeding thank god, but now she has to start placing some antibiotic on him for his open wounds. She might as well take his shirt off so it would be easier…

"Why me?" She blushed a deep red since his whole outfit is torn she might as well get him some night clothes. _'Why am I thinking like that? He's my friend! I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all!' _

"Jim my friend you may be in for a rough and painful night." She whispered feeling sorry for him. As his shirt was off she began gently dabbing the medicine on his wounds and she can she he was trying to struggle out a painful sound but was too weak. But she saw his forehead began to sweat and breath slightly heavy. "I'm sorry I know it's painful, but please behave…I want to try to help." She gave him a kiss on his forehead so he would calm down at least. And after that pleading beg he did calm down and was cooperative the whole way. After she finished the last covering of his opened wound she saw the time on the alarm clock nearby and saw that it was two o clock now. And after she saw that she began to grow exhausted. She tried to clean everything up but gave in as she sat in a chair a few inches away from Jim and with that she fell asleep.

It became the next morning and Silver came in to check to see how the two teens were doing. He saw that Alyssa was dead asleep on the armchair seeing that she took care of Jim all night long. The blood was off his face and the wounds seemed to have healed over night. Morph panted happily to see in Jim better shape.

"Even though I tried to threaten her about not working too hard on him…she helped healed him over night." Silver whispered to Morph.

"Will Jim wake up?" Morph chirped.

"Who knows…his wounds may be gone but…he still looks very weak.

"…Who'r'yer'callin'weak?" Jim struggled.

"Jimbo!" He herd Alyssa shift slightly in the chair. Silver began to lower his voice. "It seemed as if you would've stayed like that for a few days by the look of it." Silver admitted. He felt tears coming out of his eyes. He didn't know why he was crying. But Silver believed he was happy Jim fought through the night he was a fighter indeed.

"Wha-mm-hap'ned?" He slowly placed his hands on his chest as he could still feel Scroop's scratches on there. Jim could hardly speak in full sentence since he's that weak. Silver sighed not wanting to explain again about the horrible event.

"Scroop took a beat on ya."

"I…won?...Haha see nobody mesis with James Hawkins!" He shooed. It almost as if the lad were drunk…but just weak and he's not thinking as much as now.

"Jimbo…Scroop was trying ter kill ya…Lad I think you should rest before you hurt ya self." Silver suggested. Jim struggled painfully to sit up, noticing that his clothes

"Hmm…I never seen these clothes before." His voice cracked weakly.

"There your nightwear lad." Silver shook his head pitifully for Jim.

"Oh…did Alyssa? He looked over his friend. He was growing tired. "Oh hey Alyssa!" He waved cheerfully. His arm went limp as he dropped it.

"Shh! She's sleepin'." Silver tried to quiet Jim down. It must be at least the drugs, since there were so many wounds. Silver thought.

"Hey…did she…?" He pulled his shirt lightly. Now Silver felt really embarrassed for Jim. He was drugged, but it was the medicines fault, not Alyssa's. If he hadn't had so many wounds he wouldn't act like so.

"Alyssa you dirty sly dog." Jim shooed away bashfully. Silver slapped his forehead. "Grrr!" Jim growled playfully raising his eyebrow. Then he quickly passed out. Silver let out a huge sigh looking up to the ceiling.

"Thank god!" He muttered. And he left.


	34. Chapter 34

34.)

The next day Jim woke up unaware of what happened late last night. He looked over by the bed and still saw Alyssa asleep.

"Ugh…she's still asleep." Jim muttered disappointingly. He noticed his neck felt stiff, then he realized it's a little sprained from the fight. He strained at the pain as he slowly lied down. He saw Alyssa shift slightly in the chair and then began to wake up; she stretched yawning. She gasped and began to notice she was sleeping in on the job.

"Oh shoot!" She quickly looked over the chair and saw Jim. His eyes were still closed. "Nice try you faker." She smiled walking towards him. He smiled opening his eyes.

"How'd you know?" He asked almost amazed.

"Because I herd you strain." Jim shrugged. "Do you want an ice pack?"

"Ah don't worry about it…I've gotten worse scrapes than this." He was about to slide down on the bed, but he hissed through his teeth rubbing his neck gently.

"I'm guessing that's a yes. Just take it easy." She quickly began to retrieve it and place it on his neck. Jim looked down not complaining about the pain. "What's wrong?" She asked feeling that he was obviously upset about something.

"It's about what Scroop said…"

"What did he say?" She asked him having a little growl in her throat.

"…" Jim sighed and looked away.

"Common Jim you know whatever he says is not true." She told him kneeling by his bed crossing her arms so she could lay on them.

"He said that you thought I was pathetic…and you were only friends with me because you felt bad for me…" The last sentence it looked like as if his voice cracked. There was a pause.

"No…no Jim…I would never think of you as that. Scroop was the wrong one. He's just jealous because…we have a strong friendship." She wanted to say relationship…but she doesn't believe they were going out yet.

"Then how come you said we couldn't hang out as much as we used to?"

"Because…I wanted to do what's best for us…I didn't want to see him hurt you…but after I've left you, Scroop's only plan was to get me out of the picture and then I realized…he was going to kill you if no one else was there to help. And no one was! I knew that fight was going to happen. And that's when I came in later…I was upset seeing you like that. And I've also recognized…I never had a better friend than you Jim Hawkins." She finally admitted through teary eyes.

"…I wanna give you a hug…but my neck." He said pointing at the ice pack. She gave a small chuckle and stood up giving him the most gentlest hug.

"I'm sorry what I did." She whispered. "I didn't know what I was thinking."

"You are already forgiven." She felt him stroke her hair gently and that surprised her. But she didn't care the less what he did. He was hurt, and she wanted to make him feel better. Especially how she walked out on him.

"I'll promise I'll never walk away when you really need help." She gave him another hug, but then released quickly.

"Alyssa its fine! I was handling it well…"

"Ya I can see that when you were being strangled to death!" She seriously crossed her arms. Jim looked away for a minute trying to think quickly at her reaction. "Oh…I almost forgot…I fixed you're suit for you." She got up and opened a cabinet showing him. It looked as if it were brand new again. Jim blushed deeply at that. "It took a while to do it…but surprisingly Amelia knows how to…So I learned quickly from her." She placed it on his bed so he can look at it.

"Thanks. It looks back in shape."

"You might wanna wear a different one though on another special occasion though." She warned. "The stitches could pop out." There was silence. "Well I better let you get your rest. I can't believe I over slept!" Jim chuckled at that and then his eyes widen as he almost forgot to ask her something.

"Hey…how long should I stay in here for?"

"For safe keepings, and since your wounds seemed to miraculously vanish over night, I would say…just for the night…but since your neck is sprained…I would say two to three days…It can be you're choice too." Jim didn't like the fact he had to stay here again two to three more days because of the stupid wrestling match. Not that he hated Alyssa…he loved her…more than anything right now. He wouldn't have given her away with all the treasure he was offered. Not even if it meant Treasure planet. She was his own treasure that he carried dearly. He did want to be released after tonight, so he can ask her a special question for her. But he could wait…after all he did have all the time he needed.


	35. Chapter 35

35.)

(I apologize for taking so long to type this! I had soo much school work to do…I still do but I've got a little spare time on my hands my teachers are literally throwing work at me! Haha but sorry to keep you fellow readers waiting!)

Jim walked out of the aiding room and stretched. He took a deep breath at the freedom he's finally got; now that ugly spider thing is confined for the whole voyage. It was growing into the late afternoon and everyone seemed to be busy as usual. The sky had beautiful shades of pinks and purple, followed by the leftover blues that were from the morning. His eyes began to search for his love, now that there will be no disturbance to bother him. He instantly went down into the galley; and there she was sitting on the counter talking to Morph. _'Should I ask her now? Or later tonight? ...I know! I will ask her tonight…since it seems more appropriate.'_ He thought. But as he began to think about it, he began to get more nervous. _'How should I ask her though…Alyssa? Will you- _His questioning thoughts were interrupted by Morph floating by him making a soft panting noise. He allowed his tongue to hang out like a dog, glad to see that Jim was alive.

"Jim okay?" He asked in a high squeaky voice.

"Yes Morph…I'm alive." He chuckled. He petted Morph gently and he purred with a soft cooing noise.

"Jim! Oh thank goodness you're alright!" She hopped off the counter and gave him a big hug.

"Oh…Carefully." He grunted painfully. She looked up seeing that he was giving a fake wince.

"Oh stop it." She hit him gently. "I'm glad to see you got up by yourself at least."

"And now no one can bother us…unless we have chores to do." He added with a wink. Alyssa didn't know why but her heart was leaping.

"Yes…no one can bother us." She gave a small nervous chuckle. Then she almost tripped as she began to walk up the stairs backwards. "Oh…haha didn't see that there." She laughed embarrassingly. Jim let out a soft sighing chuckle shaking his head looking up.

"I almost forgot! Do you wanna do something tonight?" He called.

"Sure what do you wanna do?"

"It's a surprise I'm gonna make for you."

"Yes I would love to hang out tonight!" She could see him smiling in a distance. And he could see her bright warming smile as well.

"Great! Meet me in the private verandah…nobody ever goes there anymore." Jim instructed.

"Okay will do, see you tonight!" She waved him goodbye and jogged upstairs followed by the sound her boots made.

"Yes…So far so good." He whispered.

Alyssa was caught by the sunlight that hit against her eyes. She blinked only once to get used to the brightness. It was a beautiful afternoon, and she believes Jim just asked her on another date. There was a lot of bustling going on when she accidentally bumped into her uncle.

"Sorry Uncle…I didn't see you." She took a bow and lowered her head for an apology.

"Why are you in such a rush missy?" He questioned curiously.

"Um…I got sidetracked…I promise it won't happen again." She drew her finger and crossed it against her chest.

"Where you talking to Mr. Hawkins Alyssa?" She looked at her uncle; his face seemed so stone faced and serious. Well, his face is always stone faced. But he was giving her that uncomfortable look that she had to shift a little to her side.

"Um…Well better go change the water from the…buckets..." She ran quickly away from him.

"Alyss-!" Mr. Arrow sighed shaking his head seeing that she has already disappeared; possibly towards her room. "That girl concerns me on a number of levels." He muttered to himself chuckling.


	36. Chapter 36

36.)

It was dark in the jail cells that were held deep down in the ship. It was also leaky from the pipes cold, and clammy. It was also built like this so the prisoners can learn their lesson.

"Please no! Don't let me rot in here!" Victor the half scorpion, half bee, whined helplessly. He was clutching onto the rusty bars with a firm grasp.

"What do we look like animals?" Beckett followed after. "…Oh well we are." He examined fur and fangs.

"IDIOTS I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!" Onus cried punching his head with his little squid like tentacles.

"S-s-s-silence! You fools-s-s." Scroop hissed spitting venom out dangerously towards the five aliens whining.

"Well I don't see you're master escape plan coming along anytime soon." Turnbuckle snarled.

"Damn you for saying that! Why don't you think of an escape plan?" Scroop strikes him across the face.

"Easy Mr. Scroop…I don't want ye to be hittin anymore fellow pirates ya hear?" A raspy voice calmly spoke. A porthole above the ceiling of the ship showed rays of sunlight shining through creating little light outside in front of the cells. In the light stepped through a mechanical leg. Then the Cyborg's mechanical arm came in. And then Silver shined brightly in the sunlight in front of the punished crew.

"S-s-silver! We need to get out. The boy is messing up everything."

"Will ya stop worryin? I have him as a piece in this lil game were playing along. When we don't need him anymore than you can do whatever ye want to the boy! Mr. Arrow will be yours when the time Scroop." Silver walked away with the keys jingling in his pocket.


	37. Chapter 37

(Ah! Sorry this Ch. So long but I promise you it's good)!

Ch. 37

The R.S.L Legacy was docked near planet Zion that night. The captain and the crew needed to gather supervisions and supplies since they were running low. Jim and Alyssa were very excited about this opportunity they had. They can make this night their most exciting night ever.

Alyssa met Jim on the verandah just on time. He waved and smiled, giving her a bow.

"It's not too much right?" She asked giving her simple dress a twirl.

"Alyssa you are perfectly beautiful." He walked towards her. She blushed.

"You're wearing the suit I stitched?" She noticed. Jim blushed deeply looking away placing his hand on his neck.

"Oh…I was uh…hoping you didn't notice." He stammered nervously. Alyssa giggled.

"There's no need to be embarrassed about it Jim…you look perfect just the way you are." She gave him a great sweet smile bringing glow to her face, holding his hands assuring. Jim blushed even deeper. Alyssa couldn't help but how timidly shy he actual saw in him. Even though he did get in trouble a lot and seemed like that type of bad boy when he was home…he didn't show any of that towards her except in that one dream they shared. She always knew he had some good in him.

"So um I made us dinner."

"You cook?" She had a surprise tone in her voice.

"Nah not really…well I learned a few things from my mom but it's not much." Jim shooed.

"You surprise me everyday Mr. Hawkins." They both smiled.

"I like to impress you." He admitted. She blushed. He took out of the picnic basket salads and some fruit. "I tried making my mom's famous salad everyone loves…but I don't know if I made exactly like hers. She was afraid he was saying that it won't be good. But she didn't even try it.

After they ate Alyssa was highly impressed in Jim.

"That was the most fantastic dinner you ever made!" Jim gave an embarrassing laugh.

"Really? I probably forgot one thing in there…and it was just a salad!"

"It was the best salad I ever had." She smiled. "Jim…did you make salad because it was my favorite meal?" She questioned a little timidly. She thinks she has an idea on where this whole date was going…a walk on this 'private verandah', Jim made her favorite meal, and he's even wearing the suit she stitched for him… _'This is so sweet of him.'_ She thought her heart beginning to pound.

"Ya…" He rubbed his neck.

"That's so sweet of you!" She couldn't help but let go of her emotions for him so she hugged him. He laughed. They began to walk quietly and Jim was thinking deeply.

"Alyssa…" She stopped and turned her head, giving his full attention. He swallowed nervously but began to man up. Alyssa was patiently waiting for the question he was going to ask…and she already knew. Her heart was pounding more quickly. "Would…would you like to go out with me?" He choked on his last word. She can see his face getting warm, and she saw he tried to be brave but just cracked. She giggled giving him loving eyes.

"I've been waiting for you to ask that question for long time…yes, of course I would." She whispered and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. She could see his entire face drain releasing his anxiety.


	38. Chapter 38

Ch. 38

Sorry everyone! It's kinda chaotic here in the U.S at the moment. Blizzard snow storms just keep coming down in buckets…actually more than bucket like a tub! Haha but ya I had again a lot of schoolwork. I also have a lot of test and quizzes…quiet hectic here but on with the story finally! And thank you Horseygirl96 for reviewing my chapters, if it weren't for you then I wouldn't have as much today! But people please review! Don't be shy too! :D

The next morning everything was unusually quiet. Alyssa was still in a shocked state that made her wonder if…she were really going out with Jim or if it where all a dream? She saw Captain Amelia at the helm, and she decided to ask why everyone was so quiet this morning.

"Good morning Captain." Alyssa greeted. She saw Amelia was paler than usual and Alyssa picked up the sense. "Is there anything wrong Captain?"

"…Scroop and his fellow group escaped last night Alyssa…I'm worried for you and Mr. Hawkins…and your Uncle. They are no where to be found." She walked away with a slow and worried pace. _'So that's why the ship is all hushed this morning! But how?'_ Her eyes then widened with fear quickly turning her head. _'Jim!' _She began to look around the ship anxiously. She went down to galley but stopped shortly seeing that the crew was having breakfast. She quietly ran back up the stairs accidentally slamming into Morph. She pulled him off.

"Oh sorry Morph…I can't chat right now, I'm kinda busy." She rushed. And then ran off again. Morph shook his jiggle, pink head and gave a puzzled look. Her last search was in Delbert's room and the aiding room. She could find him anywhere! _'What if Scroop took him?' _Alyssa covered her face and she could feel herself getting upset quickly. Then she lifted up her head making a little gasping noise.

"His room!" She whispered softly. On another section of the ship she jogged downstairs. She made a fast haste turning a corner to the long, dim, hallway and saw Silver's room, and then saw Jim making his bed with his door open. She felt all her rising tension dropping, as if she were melting into a puddle. Jim looked up smiling, and then his smile disappeared as he saw her panting.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She ran and gave him a hug, mostly upset. Jim returned her hug.

"Did you hear the news?" She asked hearing his heart beat.

"What news?" Apparently he didn't.

"Scroop and the crew…escaped…" Alyssa's voice cracked.

"Oh no…" Jim gave out a frustrated sigh. "Where are they now?"

"No one knows! The Captain and Delbert found out just this morning!"

"Hey, don't worry, I'll help guard tonight."

"No Jim…Scroop is after both of us…and he's after my Uncle as well." She began to sob softly burying her head gently in his chest. Jim could tell she was worried for the three of them. And he hated to see her cry, and now he's her responsibility. And he has to look out for her…even if that means one her family members not liking him. He had to cheer her up. Cheering up is always one of Jim's specialties for his girlfriend.

"Hey let's go solar surfing!" He brought a bright smile towards his face."

"Jim…its morning. We sneak out at night only." She told him a little miserably. Jim sighed quietly rubbing his neck gently trying to think up of another fun idea.

"Then…let's sneak into one of those long boats? We're docked near the planet Zion. Let's go exploring today!" Jim smiled again. He was feeling adventurous, but also he was trying to cheer Alyssa up.

"Jim…I am in no mood right now. Especially when my Uncle is in danger." Alyssa knew he was trying to cheer her up but she wasn't in the same, fun, romantic, adventurous, mood Jim was in.

"How about teaching Morph some tricks?" He asked. She felt he was actually being himself once again. And he wasn't complaining once about his father. "Then maybe we can have sponge fight?" She saw him wince a little at that.

"A sponge fight?" Alyssa broke out of her moping state and showed a little curiosity in her voice.

"Ya, you just fill the sponges up with water and then throw at each other." He laughed a little. Jim can be a bit childish sometimes, but he always had great ideas. "Or maybe we can have a pillow fight, like when we were kids…heck just add the pillow fight and sponge fight all together!" He shooed. Alyssa was glad she said yes about her relationship with Jim. She was beginning to feel a lot better!

"And then maybe we can go exploring tonight?" She asked a little shyly.

"Of course!" He was a little shocked, but he's glad she's feeling better. Jim hated to see Alyssa upset. And he would do everything within his strength to make her happy. "We should go dancing too! Just for the heck of it!" Alyssa was glad he was more into dancing after she taught him during the Captain's birthday. They both felt like kids all over again.


	39. Chapter 39

Ch. 40

Whoa…thirty nine chapters? I think that's a new record for me! Whoo! Please more reviews *puppy begging face*

In the late after noon Silver was getting suspicious between the two teens. They seemed to be giving each other more attention than doing their chores. It seems as if they are slacking in chores. But Silver shook his head after he saw them on the quarter deck helping one another carry a bucket of water and a few sponges. _'But why bring so many sponges?'_ He saw Morph follow after them wagging his little stubby pink tail. Silver chuckled. _'Atta boy Morph, keeping them busy…What's this?' _Silver sees Jim gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Alyssa rolls her eyes playfully.

"What?" Jim questioned. _'That a girl Alyssa, reject his kiss, you're Uncle woulda been disappointed.'_ Silver congratulated her.

"Never mind." She sighed. Alyssa didn't notice that some slippery soap fell out of the bucket. She was about to slip on it.

"Alyssa look out!" Jim called, but too late, she already slipped making the bucket splash water on both of them. Jim was blocking the water that was hitting him and rushed to break her fall.

"Ahh!" She screamed. Silver winced but he saw Jim broke her fall holding her in his arms. Her face was buried but she looked up and saw that he caught her. Jim could feel his heart pounding. Alyssa felt safe in his arms. He pulled her up gently placing her on her feet. Jim slowly pulled his lips onto to hers as gently as he could. Silver saw Alyssa was shocked at first, but then she pulled in deepening the kiss returning it. _'Welp that does it...they're in love...what's Mr. Arrow to say…'_

"Separate them…" Mr. Arrow's voice appeared by Silver.

"B-but Mr. Arrow…if ya do that then Alyssa would be miserable!" Silver argued.

"I will not tolerate this…He's just using her so he can use the map…it's in every man. They come to steal…not to love…I don't want my niece to get hurt." Mr. Arrow harshly told Silver.

"But…Jimbo's not like tat! I mean…they've been friends for a couple o years and now they're in love." Silver defended.

"You'll see Mr. Silver…keep them away from each other." And with that Mr. Arrow walked away. Silver didn't like the idea of splitting the two up. But it left Silver thinking…could Jim really be using his best friend? No…He loves her too much to be that careless!


	40. Chapter 40

Ch. 41

Yay! More reviews! That made me soo much happier!

It was growing into night on the R.S.L Legacy and everything was quiet. Jim was sneaking behind the ships walls, giving a signaling gesture. Alyssa was about to quietly sneak by his side when she saw his hand abruptly stopping her. She gasped and backed away.

"Jimbo…what are ya doing out this late?" Silver questioned curiously.

"Ugh…I forgot to feed Morph." He lied hoping that wasn't so obvious.

"Oh, ha, ya don't have to worry about that boyo, I already did…but ugh…I need ye to check the long boats…and er take Alyssa wit ya. Someone at least needs to watch what yer doin."

"You're not coming along this time?" Jim asked a little shocked. Silver was always there to watch his back.

"Nah…But go ahead and do what' ere you need to do…"

"Silver?" Jim was now the one who was concerned. Jim could also see the cyborg shifting uncomfortably.

"Alright…but don't tell Alyssa dis…me and Mr. Arrow spotted ya giving a kiss on the girls lips…" Jim was blushing so much that his face glowed in the darkness a dark red. "And now…Mr. Arrow wants me to break ya two up…I disagreed wit him o course but ah he just doesn't like the fact wit you two being together. So use the long boat as long as you want…I refuse ter do so on Mr. Arrow's behalf." Silver finished. Jim relaxed his muscles and his blushing faded.

"Thanks Silver…I owe you one." Jim whispered. And with that Jim ran off.

"Believe me lad…I'm owing you…" Silver muttered disappointingly. And with that he walked away sluggish. High upon the ships solar mast Scroop was evilly glaring down, watching Silver's every move.


	41. Chapter 41

Ch. 42

*Sorry to keep the wait so long! Quite busy! But I feel super today so I'm going to try to finish this story today…tonight. Warning though, I may get distracted!*

Planet Zion was a lush green planet with flowing rivers and streams; it wasn't at all like Montressor and it made Jim feel…safer. But he was uncomfortable at the fact that her uncle didn't want them to be seen together.

"Isn't this planet amazing? I'm so glad my Uncle brought me on this expedition...finally some more sight seeing! I mean we've been traveling through the Enthirum for days now!" She had an awe inspiring expression on her face as she interrupted Jim's thoughts. She was interested in the colorful birds and unique harmless animals that scampered by, when she looked down she saw Jim distracted. "Hey…are you okay?" She walked back to where Jim was standing and she could tell he was a little…uneasy.

"Wha-? Oh ya fine." He walked forward. Alyssa was still puzzled and bothered.

"Oh…I thought you'd be more excited once we stepped foot on land." She began. Their silence was interrupted by the birds singing in the branches.

"Hm, oh I'm just…thinking." He quickly lied.

"I can see that." And then she walked ahead of him. Jim shook his head so he could stop worrying about that one thing, reminding himself that he is with Alyssa now, and he should enjoy every moment as much as she is."Hey, When I was helping gather the supplies with the crew I saw the most beautiful spot I think you'd really enjoy." Jim shooed his thoughts away, remembering that special place that one day. Jim grabbed her hand leading her to the spot beginning to run.

"But we're we going?" She questioned as they began running.

"You'll see."

Jim stopped her with his two hands, making her stop short. She was lightly panting.

"Okay, we're almost here…But you're going to have to close your eyes." He smiled.

"How come this sounds so déjà vu for me?" She teased a little. Jim gave out a laugh.

"Do you not trust your Cabin boy?" He joked with his title.

"Of course I do!" And with that she closed her eyes. "See?" She said with her eyes closed. He chuckled softly and grabbed her hand gently. They were walking a few minutes when Alyssa could hear a roaring sound from the distance. "What's that noise?" She whispered.

"Just trust me…Oh be careful! There are some roots…Here." She then could feel his hands gently grab her waist as lightly as he could. She felt herself getting lifted up over "the-so-called-roots." "Okay now just a few more steps." He informed. She could hear the roaring noise grow much louder than before.

"Is that water running?" She questioned curiously.

"You will find out once you open your eyes." He answered.


	42. Chapter 42

*Gah…this story is way too long! I feel pretty bad for you guys reading these oh so many chapters I post…but I come up with new ideas everyday and I easily forget what I was going to type last night and it's a real pain…Just imagine it as a really long Treasure planet sequel…or remake! Besides you can't get enough or imagine Jim Hawkins that much can you? XD P.S- This scene can get a little zesty, (I hope this can be placed under teens!) Eyebrows raised? Lol. Oh and I obviously can't finish the story tonight…too much distracted*

Alyssa opened her eyes and gasped in shock and amazement at the sight before her. There was a clear blue pool, with a cliff of rocks forming a large waterfall pouring off into the pool. The water was so blue and clear she could hardly believe her eyes. She was getting excited at the beautiful sight. Everything about the scenery was beautiful.

"Oh Jim!...It's beautiful." She whispered with awe.

"It made me think of you…since you love waterfalls and streams like that." He smiled bashfully. She turned towards him slowly.

"I love you Jim." She whispered. Jim couldn't believe his ears, probably because of the roaring of the waterfall, but herd her say she loved him. Then she gave him a lasting sweet kiss on the cheek. As she stepped away, he was almost baffled, but didn't show it.

"…Er…hey! Let's go swimming!" Jim said excitedly.

"Jim, we didn't bring out bathing suits along…" She giggled laughing at his excitement.

"Don't need one." He bragged by taking off his shirt instantly, showing his well defined abs.

"Ya that's easy for you to say! What about me?" He could tell she was a little freaked out about this part.

"Well there are two options for you…and you're not going to really enjoy it…actually three options." He began as he was already taking his boots and socks off; so his feet can touch the water.

"And that is?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Um…One is just swim with your shirt on…two is…" He paused rubbing his neck. "Take your shirt off…"

"Heck no I am not taking my shirt off so that's definitely out." She looked away a little angry.

"And three is…me dragging you in the pool with force!" He began picking her up but she began squirming out of his group.

"JIM NO! There is absolutely no way you're forcing me in like this!" She screamed a little. He instantly placed her down; she was not even a centimeter away from touching the water.

"Alyssa, I didn't mean too…" He looked down.

"No, I mean, its fine, I will go in I just got...hyped up…Um, just turn around for a sec?" She blushed.

"Alyssa you don't have to go in if I'm forcing you to do something." He sighed as he was turned around already in the water.

"Nonsense…" He herd her shoo off. Then he herd the water ripple gently. "Okay…" She exhaled a breath in, then released it. "…Jim you can turn around." She giggled a little. He did and was surprised she had her shirt off leaving her only with her bra on. _'Whatever you do don't you dare look down there.'_ He was glad she was still wearing the necklace, since it was distracting him where to look. But at the blink of an eye she was gone.

"Alyssa?" He questioned with a worried voice. "Alyssa?" He began to search around in the pool. "ALYSSA!" He called for the third time. But there was no response. Then he gave a cry out as he found her she wrapped around her arms behind him. She began laughing as he turned around facing her, panting.

"Don't you ever do that!" He scowled angrily at her.

"Well now we're even…Jim hold your breath and go under with me." She turned her voice into a whisper.

"What?" His anger lightened into confusion. But she didn't bother to repeat again, and with that she was already under. He began to hold his breath and followed. She gestured her arm and the both swam past the waterfall. Jim didn't know how much longer he could hold his breath, but Alyssa went up for air and he mimicked. They we're both catching their breath with their hair both soaked. They were in a cave with beautiful crystals shining brightly. He saw her sitting on a rock allowing some of the crystals glow on her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"This is what you're mostly here for is it? Once we get to Treasure Planet you're probably going to gather as much gold as possible and then break up with me." Her voice was so weak from the swimming and by what she was saying. But to Jim…the crystals did build interest in him at all. Jim shook his head and climbed up towards Alyssa.

"Alyssa…gold and gems don't matter to me as much as you think…You're MY treasure. And there is nothing more I can ask for." She looked up at him with wet tearing, brown eyes. He held her face softly with his hands brushing her tears with his index fingers.

"I love you Jim Hawkins." He placed his forehead gently on hers.

"…I love you too." And he placed his lips on hers as lightly and gently as he can.


	43. Chapter 43

43.)

*I'm feeling very super today as well! Even if our school is starting second semester third marking period! Ya but this story is close to being finished though folks not lying ;) and I am feeling very generous to finish my other stories…if I can still find their documents that they're saved under! **PLEASE MORE REVIEWS! **I love reviews! Gah! What happened? I used to have soo many countries reading my stories! And now it went down? No go back up!*

Jim was about to wrap around his hands on her skinny waist; but Alyssa looked away as she felt his hands slide down her back. She thought he was tempted probably because of the beautiful scenery and it was the perfect moment.

"…We should get going." She whispered.

"Oh…um okay." He muttered weakly. They both didn't feel like swimming back under. But the only way out was getting past the waterfall. "Take my hand." He instructed.

She didn't dare to question him. She felt him lifting her up and began walking out of the roaring waterfall. He bent his back using himself as a shield over Alyssa so she wouldn't get as wet. Jim showed no sign of struggle as he emerged out of the water onto land. He placed her down carefully.

"You…you didn't have to do that for me." She gave him loving eyes.

"At least you're not as wet…like me." He gave her a small wink.

"If only there was a towel I can help you dry off." She gave him adorable puppy eyes.

"Haha Alyssa I'm not a cute helpless alien." Jim laughed. She gave him a peck on the check.

"Hmm…to me you are…" She said as she thought it over. As they dried off completely, the returned to the long boats.

"…Wait a minute…so you think I'm helpless too?" He asked as he was focusing bringing the long boats to a steady pace as the reached underneath the docks of the R.S.L Legacy.

"Haha, you know you can't stand without me!" She teased.

"That's so not true!" He began to argue. They were underneath the ship pulling on the ropes that will hold the longboat in place. The rope squeaked as they pulled the boat up more.

"Oh really?" She arched her eyebrow as they finished tying it up safely. They sat down panting as they used their last bit of strength. Jim whipped off his forehead

"No…Actually you're right." He admitted.

"Was it that hard to admit?" She teased; struggling to sit by him. He helped her get across by the woodened bench that was in the middle; helping her lie down on his side.

"Yes." He chuckled softly beginning to lightly stroke her hair. He gave her one last kiss on the forehead, and they were about the fall asleep when suddenly. **Whoosh! Bang! **The long boat and the ship made them jerk violently.


	44. Chapter 44

44.) Please RR! I had so many reviews and then *whistling from high to low* Crash! Boom! Review's dead. What happened? Did you guys lost interest? I hope not!*Tear* I might write a bolt story next! I love that movie! But please! Give me a sign!

A bright light shined above.

"Doc…Hey doc! What's going on?" Jim called over the rushing wind. He held to Alyssa close.

"Good heavens…the star Pelusa…It's gone! SUPERNOVA!" He called over the stars gassy explosion as he looked through his telescope.

"EMBRACE EVACUATION MS. SORA!" Captain Amelia ordered running up the stairs that which took place by the helm.

"AYE CAPTAIN!" She acted quickly turning the helm. The ship began pulling out of the supernova's reach quickly.

"All hands fasten your lifelines!" Mr. Arrow called. They crew went into a bustle. They were all rushing towards the mast and tying their lifelines tightly. First Jim and Alyssa tightened their lifelines tightly around their waist, then the tugged it hard at the pole where it was securing the rope. The Etherium began to turn fire red as the exploding star began to inch closer to the R.S.L Legacy. The heat was so intense that it began to shatter the windows into the study. Asteroids began ripping through the solar sails, creating holes.

", SECURE THOSE SAILS!" Amelia demanded from the crow's nest.

"SECURE ALL SAILS! BREAK THEM DOWN!" He ordered. We began to climb on the shrouds friskily trying to focus on not falling. We reached on the cross and began to each grab a rope. Jim bravely balanced on the stem as he dodged some flying asteroids. I followed his lead as did Silver. Alyssa was helping Silver struggle one of the solar sail ropes when an asteroid jolted the piece of metal making Alyssa fall off. Jim herd her scream.

"ALYSSA!" Jim came rushing over as Silver tied his life line quickly around the stem and dove after her risking his life to save hers. "SILVER!" Jim pulled on the rope with all his strength. But his boot slipped. Jim quickly got back on balance and pulled them both up. Silver caught Alyssa in his hands. And Jim helped them both back on the stem.

"Thanks lad!" Silver panted. Jim gave her an embracing hug. The three of them looked up as they felt the heat growing more intense. A huge rock was plummeting towards them. They were about to cover their eyes as they though it was going to be the end of the R.S.L Legacy. But the fiery rock pulled back. The three had puzzling expressions as it was being sucked into a vortex of darkness.

"It's…devolving into a…" Delbert gasped. "BLACK HOLE!"

"We need to get down!" Alyssa called to Jim and Silver over the wind with a shaky voice after what happened. The two men nodded and safely got off the shrouds back on the deck.

"We're being imploded!" Sora yelled over the noise struggling over the wheel.

"Oh no you don't!" Amelia growled fighting with the helm. Then waves from the black hole blue Silver, Jim and Alyssa back. "Blast these waves they're so deucedly erratic!" Amelia cursed.

"No Captain! They're not erratic at all. There'll be one more in precisely 47.2 seconds! Followed by the biggest magilla of them all! Delbert announced.

"Brilliant Doctor! We'll ride that last magilla out of here!" She smiled.

"All sails secured Captain!" Mr. Arrow announced saluting her.

"Good man! Now release them immediately!" She had an evil grin on her face as if she we're enjoying the dangerous task. Mr. Arrow blinked twice in confusion.

"Aye Captain. You herd her, men. Unfurl those sails!" He pointed. The crew looked baffled.

"What?" One called.

"But we just-

"Finished trying them down!" The other one finished.

"Make up you're bloomin minds." Cheryl snottily huffed. Alyssa's uncle began climbing up on the shrouds. Jim began to jump on the shrouds following Mr. Arrow when Amelia called him.

"Mr. Hawkins! Make sure all lifelines are secure and tight!" Amelia demanded.

"Aye-aye Captain!" Jim saluted rushing heroically towards the lifelines. Jim tightened the lifelines as good as he can.

"Lifelines secured, Captain!" He announced back strongly.

"Very good!" She gave him a small smile. Another wave made the ship jolt again. Amelia lost her grip on the helm but struggled back up.

"Captain! The last wave here it comes!" Delbert cried reading the monitor as she quickly got back up.

"Hold on to your lifelines gents! It's going to be a bumpy ride!" She screamed as the ship was hurling into the black hole. Morph gave out a whimper and transformed into a rope securing himself tight. It was starting to get dark…and darker. Alyssa was holding onto the main mast as it kept getting darker. Then she felt Jim's arms wrap around her protecting.

"Don't worry…I got ya." He whispered giving her a loving nuzzle. They both closed their eyes tightly as it got pitch black. Alyssa felt his body pressing into her. But she didn't care, since it made her feel a little safer. Three minutes later, there was a loud explosion. The last wave shot the R.S.L legacy back out into the Etherium with lightning speed, making it drift far away from the black hole as possible.


	45. Chapter 45

Ch. 45

*Yay! Almost there! I'm almost there, people are gonna read my story from everywhere, I'm almost there! :D (RR!)*

The crew began to cheer; Jim looked up releasing his tension. Alyssa was surprised to see that his arms were wrapped around her protecting her. She blushed a rosy red. He looked down and released her quickly.

"Sorry I uh…held you for that long…" He blushed apologetically. "Are you okay?" He lowered his voice into a soft assuring whisper. She nodded her head still blushing timidly. The crew began to die down, and their excitement lowered. Morph transformed back into himself and gave a heavy relieving sigh, melting into a pink puddle onto the wooden planks. Jim was standing next to Silver bringing Alyssa at his side.

"Well, I must congratulate you, Mr. Silver. It seems your Cabin Boy did a bang-up job with those lifelines." Amelia brought upon proudly. Jim twiddled his fingers embarrassingly as Silver gave him a pleased look, nudging him playfully. Then Jim roughly pushed Silver back. Silver pulled Jim's face aside gently as they both chuckled. "All hands accounted for Mr. Arrow?" Amelia ordered. Alyssa smiled waiting, for her Uncle to come fourth to give out orders. But there was a silent pause after Silver and Jim stopped rough-housing. Jim looked behind him only seeing the crew but no Mr. Arrow.

"…Something's not right…" Alyssa muttered, her heart sinking. Jim gave her a worried look, thinking of the worst.

"Mr. Arrow?" Amelia called again. Then Scroop appeared slowly, with Mr. Arrow's hat in his claws.

'Uncle?" The crew gave Alyssa an apologetic sorrowful look. Jim was about to grab her arm, but she shook him off rejecting him. She ran to Scroop until her knees gave out on her, making her fall to the floor. She held her Uncle's hat tenderly.

"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow, has been lost." Scroop had a sad look on his face. "His lifeline was not secured." Everyone turned their heads on Jim. Alyssa looked up at him through teary eyes. Jim was just as shocked as everyone else was.

"No, I checked them all!" Jim rejected hardly believing his ears. He ran to were the lifelines were held pushing two sailors out of the way. He stopped short, dropping his mouth a gap seeing that Scroop's words were true. "I-I did I checked them all. They were secure." His voice dropped baffled. "I swear." His voice weakly echoed to the unpleased Captain. Amelia gave Jim a scowling glare. Jim began to look at Alyssa; she was trying to contain her tears as best as she could. But she was on the verge of pouring out all of her sorrow. Amelia then looked over towards Alyssa.

"Alyssa, I-

Too upset to handle a few words, Alyssa left in a dash finally releasing them. Jim looked down depressed and disappointingly; he lost her, he knew it. Now Jim was upset with himself, after he lost the girl he loved. Silver gave a sad look at Jim, then towards Scroop. He saw Scroop evilly bringing a smug smile towards his face. Silver gave him a glaring look. Amelia placed her ears back for sympathy for her beloved officer. Now Alyssa has no family to look out for her. Amelia knows now she has to write a tragic letter to her family announcing that her Uncle died today.

"…Mr. Arrow was a…" She cleared her throat. "Fine spacer, finer than most of us could ever hope to be." She took a slow staggering breath. "But he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on." Amelia left sadly. Jim had a sad look on his face, he ran off as well upset with himself more than anything. _'What have I done?'_ Silver thought miserably. Morph gave a sad whimper.


	46. Chapter 46

Ch. 45

*Yay! Thank you! You're reviews made my day, ya I have to admit this story is longish lop, sorry to hear about that horseygirl, but I'm happy to hear that you two worked it out! It's not fun to argue with guys, (unless if there teasing you back which I get very often) lol it's always fun to play around like that. But then again you don't have to continue reading this if you wanna. And I also think the chapters are messed up by order so they're not as long as you think they are*

Alyssa was heavily sobbing in her Uncles room. _'No…I don't…believe-that Jim did this…'_ It was even difficult for herself to think since she was crying so much. _'But he was the one who had to check if all…' _She began sobbing harder on her Uncle's pillow.

"Jim." She whimpered weakly letting out one breath. She didn't hear the door creak open. Silver was standing at the arch of the doorway. He never had seen the lass shed tears this hard. First he gave Jim that prep talk, since he knew Jim would be needing some encouragement. But Silver also never knew Jim had such strong feelings with Alyssa. Silver began to remember his talk with Jim.

"_Look don't you get it? I screwed up! I mean, for two seconds, I thought that maybe I could do something right! But…Aagh!" Jim then sighed. "I give my heart out to her! And then that one thing went wrong. And now she hates me! Hates my guts! And she hates me to death! You know she hates me for killing her Uncle!" Jim freaked. "…I never knew I can love her so much…And now it feels as if someone's placed a sword through my chest. Silver, what can I do? I lost her once…I don't wanna loose her again." Silver saw Jim's eyes were beginning to tear._

"_Ya really do love her dontcha lad?" Silver questioned. Jim was leaning one of the ship's other masts rubbing his face. He took a deep exaggerated breath._

"_Just forget it, forget it." He shooed away with his hand. Silver could tell Jim was upset with this whole thing. But it really wasn't his fault. And that's when Silver snapped back to reality. _

"Silver…I-I didn't see you there." Alyssa quickly whipped her tears away, trying not to show the old cyborg her emotions.

"Its okay lass, you can let it out if yer want to…I also herd ya cry out the boy's name." He admitted towards her. She blushed through her tears running down her checks. "…It wasn't his fault ya know…How can anyone believe in Mr.-

"I know it wasn't Jim's fault." She whispered weakly her voice cracking.

"Then…"

"Well Silver, my Uncle is dead! He was the only family I got who joined this expedition! Now I will be going alone…I know Scroop killed him." She weakly lowered her head. Silver knew she was confused and a little lonely, now that she doesn't have her Uncle to look up to.

"Alyssa…I know you're scared, and troubled, but someone else ya love is too. And he says he can't sleep unless everything is sorted out." Silver told her as mellow as he could. Alyssa nodded her head. She wanted to talk to Jim as well. But she was in just no mood. She whipped her tears more and toughened up.

"Okay…I'm ready I guess." She muttered straightening her back. Silver went to go fetch Jim, and there he was standing at the doorway. Alyssa saw that he was a little weak as well.


	47. Chapter 47

Ch. 46

*Couple more chapters left! Yes! This chapter's a tad zesty again! And I apologize for not posting it up earlier! I ran out *

*RR? Warning this chapter is going to be a small cliff hanger and it could be zesty! I couldn't post it before cause my computer was acting up.*

Silver nodded his head as Jim nervously looked down. But he began to man up.

"Alyssa, I ugh, wanna apologize for what happened…It was my job, and I let you down." He looked down apologetically having a sad look. "But…I didn't know what happened! I could've sworn I tightened all of the lifelines! It's impossible for something like that to happen when only one..." Jim babbled on making a little confused strain in his voice. Alyssa slowly sat on her bed rubbing her forehead. Silver nudged Jim so he could stop.

"…I-I know you didn't do it." She weakly whispered. Jim gave her a long look. "I'm just so upset that he's gone." Then she began to cry again. Jim saddened his eyes and slowly walked over towards her. He saw she was trying to fight the tears back, but all he herd was choked up tears. He sat next to her by the bed taking off his black jacket, and wrapping it around her shoulders for warmth, then he wrapped his arms around her tenderly bringing her in close. Silver was about to leave when Jim brought out a heart shaped necklace. Silver blinked twice to see if it were the similar necklace he buried a few months ago. He shook his head hardly believing his eyes. _'Jim…the thief who stole __**MY **__necklace? Unbelievable! Just take it Silver its right there…no don't the lass has lost her Uncle…'_

"I have to go about my watch!" Silver quickly walked out the door as fast as possible before Jim could question. Silver closed it behind him quickly and heavily sighed. _'I have to get that necklace back…'_ He thought selfishly.

"Silver?" Jim questioned softly. Alyssa buried her face in Jim's chest. Right now, he has to cheer her up.

"I'm sorry Jim…" She whispered weakly. He gave her a loving kiss on the head. She couldn't help but feel tears come out. Jim saw her crying again and held her face as gently as he could; he whipped her tears with his index fingers quietly.

"Don't cry anymore Alyssa." He wanted to give her a hug, bringing her close to his heart. But instead he slowly brought his lips to hers, with an emotion that made her feel comfortable and hushed. His lips where soft and moist, which only made her deepening the kiss further. He began to lay her down on the bed as they kissed. She felt his hands wander softly on her, his gentle movement made her tickle, but she managed to hold in her laughter. Then she felt his fingers smoothly reach up to the hook of her bra, but she didn't care.

"Alyssa I love you...I don't know what I'll do if something bad happens to you." He muttered lovingly, as he placed lasting slow kisses on her lips.


	48. Chapter 48

Ch. 48

*Funny moment: I thought I posted another chapter and I kept looking for reviews when I realized that I didn't posted a chapter up yet XD Long story short…I had a nice, but long tiring day…up to passing out I worked so hard today. But I have to work even harder in order to get my heading back in honor roll…after I finish this chapter, I had free time on my hand, and ya the chapters are definitely messed up sorry about that!* (and I'm sorry for not being as descriptive, I was running out of time and it was pretty late! Grr the time is going by so fast now a days. I don't have much time, because I have to go to school in a few minutes (7:42 Am) but I'll try.*

Amelia kicked Mr. Arrow's door wide open as she held a laser gun firmly in her hand. Delbert came beside her panting as sweat dripped off his brow. Sora found Jim on the floor unconscious. It appeared as if Jim was barely alive; or even dead. It seemed as if he were trying to manage staggering breaths holding his side painfully.

"Captain, he seems as if he's unconscious...but he's breathing is not well." Sora explained as she was kneeling on the floor.

Morph glided over towards Jim's face giving him a worried whimpering noise nuzzling his check softly.

"It's okay Morph, he's gonna be alright." Sora comforted patting him lightly on the head with her bright yellow orange feathers. Delbert carried Jim outside so he can have fresh air. It was growing dark, and a few stars were out. Jim's breaths began to shorten. The four were all anxiously waiting for something to happen.

"Shouldn't we pour a bucket of water on him?" Delbert suggested. Amelia gave him a shocked look.

"It tends to wake people up if they're knocked out." Delbert informed gesturing his hands towards Jim. Sora placed the lantern down by Jim so Amelia can examine him. She realized Jim has been curled up into a ball for sometime as if he were clutching his side for sometime before. She began to continue the examination around Jim's sides. Delbert allowed the Captain to lift his shirt up halfway to where his wound was hiding.

"Here's the real problem!" Amelia exclaimed. "Those nasty vermin's gave him a poisonous sleeping dart! That's what they probably did to Alyssa as well…if she's still alive that is." Amelia drifted. Amelia pulled out the dart slowly on Jim's side, making a little popping noise leaving a circular scar on him. He flinched, groaning in pain waking up from consciousness.

"Ow…" He held his wound painfully muttering out the word; Jim was struggling to open his eyes. When he felt a serious burn run through his body. "OW that's hurts!" He gave a little whimper and whine as he woke up more fully. He curled up into a ball holding his side showing how much pain he was going through.

"Mr. Hawkins don't move so much, or else the poison won't clear as quickly." Amelia quickly explained. Jim stopped rocking himself but hissed painfully through his teeth straining, giving a wincing look.

"Ahh!" He lifted his head up as if he won't stop being tourchered.

"I never thought a dart can be that painful." Delbert had a surprising mysterious tone.

"Why don't you try having a poisonous sleeping dart stuck in you?" Jim growled through his teeth. Delbert began to shut up after that. Jim then looked down sadly trying to ignore his wound.

"I can't believe I lost her…again…I-I tried to stop them…but I let myself down again." His blue eyes sadly looked at the wooden planks where the light from the latern surrounded him. A breeze made Jim's hair tousle. He was sitting down having his knees brought up to his chest; crossing his arms he buried his face looking away, thinking how much he misses her already.

"Don't be stupid Jim! It wasn't your fault at all! You had a dart in you and you couldn't do anything about it." Sora exclaimed angrily. Jim ignored Sora and looked down upsettingly.

"I have to find her…" He whispered weakly.

"But Jim…you need some rest." Delbert began.

"Do you think I care about rest? I would use all my strength just to be with her…I lov- Jim stopped looking up at the three. Sora's eyes began to water for her friend. She never knew Jim could love her so much. He doesn't even care about the treasure as much anymore.

"You…love her." Sora whispered. Jim made a fist with his hand and banged against his forehead with it.

"Well, I'm gonna go find her and you guys can't stop me." He had a determined tone in his voice. He struggled getting up; but he clutched his side making his teeth suck in some air at the growing pain, his legs almost gave out, Sora was about to help but Jim limped walking away from Delbert, Captain Amelia, Sora and Morph. "And after I find her…I'm going to ask her to marry me." He muttered under his breath strongly as he walked away.

"Do you think we should go after him and help him?" Delbert questioned Amelia. Amelia started as Jim managed to walk away strongly.

"Yes...Silver or Scroop will slit his throat if they had the chance to attack him once they find Jim is weak." Amelia agreed.

"Well...what are we waiting for?" Sora exclaimed as she held the latern. "Let's go to Treasure Planet!" She gestured her arm.

"Treasure Planet!" Morph mimicked in a high, exciting, squeaky voice, transforming into the form of Treasure Planet.


	49. Chapter 50

Ch. 49

*We're finally at out destination almost, and this is one of the first stories that I've finished since a long time. Next story? Bolt maybe*

She couldn't remember what happened; she couldn't even see where she is located. All she herd were Silver's crew laughing like madmen as they took Jim's prized treasure roughly by the arm. Alyssa was trying to remain calm as she felt being abused and roughly tossed around by the men. _Jim…Where are you?_ She though frighteningly in her head.

"Damn! YOU FORGOT TO TAKE THE MAP? IT WAS IN THE LAD'S HAND!" Silver bellowed at hands. Mr. Hands grunted cringing a little, wincing his face as Silver yelled in his face furiously. The crew already arrived on Treasure Planet. They were by the edge of a cliff, below them located a wild deep green forest. "UGH, NOW I HAVE TO PARLAY WITH THE IGNORANT WELP!" Silver slapped his forehead running his hand down his face.

"Silver you monster! Jim would never let you get away with this!" Alyssa angrily yelled blindly.

"Shut yer yap! …Now let's bring Jimbo to the test to see if he really does love ya or is just using you against your own will for the treasure." _'No it's not true...Jim won't do that.'_ Alyssa shook her head doubting Silvers impression. Then she felt the blind unwrapping off her eyes. She blinked a few times so she could get used to the new lighting. It was dark out and a few stars were twinkling along with a full moon guiding Silver's henchmen. _'Please hurry Jim.' _Alyssa thought looking up to the blue night sky.


	50. Chapter 51

Ch. 51

*Sorry guys for not writing so long! My computer was acting all up and I was sick for a couple of days so I couldn't really write, but here I am feeling a little bit better, (sort of) I'm so happy that I can actually continue this! My whole story was deleted somehow, and I had to copy and paste everything back and I noticed I made a lot of errors. But Yay! I can continue again! *

Jim woke up with a start, but he was in a different location. He was in back in his hammock. He opened his eyes drowsily; one movement made his hammock push him out of the bed making him land with a hard **Thud.**

"Ouch." He muttered sleepily. "And that's why I had an actual bed." He added rubbing his face lazily with his hand. His blue eyes widened. "Alyssa!" He placed his left boot on; since they were by his hammock. As he reached his other his right boot began hopping away from him. _'What?'_ He thought a little puzzled. Jim gave out a slow sigh. The boot began to continue hopping until it bounced behind a chest. "Morph?" Jim began to sluggishly walk to over towards the chest. He weakly fell to his knees and began looking for the little shape shifter. "Morph knock it off, it's too early for this." He told him half awake. The boot hopped out of its hiding place and was behind Jim. It gave a few spins and kicked Jim in the butt. "Ow! Hey, Morph!" Jim now fully awake turned his head towards Morph. The boot stuck its tongue at him and transformed itself back into a shape shifter and began laughing. Morph grabbed Jim's real boot and began to fly around with it. Jim laughed chasing after it. Before Morph reached up the stairs of the ship, he got startled and bursted into a million of bubbles dropping Jim's boot. "Morph! What's wrong buddy?" Jim questioned with a smile on his face looking for Morph. Jim placed his other boot back on and began to walk up the stairs. Jim didn't notice someone was blocking his way though. He gasped and slipped, making his boot slide and began to fall down the short staircase landing on his back. The pain didn't hurt at all. He was just baffled at who he saw. Jim blinked twice in confusion.

"Are you okay?" The familiar figure came downstairs to come to his aid.

"I'm-muh-I'm…" Jim stuttered looking back into familiar eyes.

"I'm…guessing, you're fine, just shocked to see me huh?" She pushed her brown hair behind her ear.

"B-But how did you…" He paused. "Alyssa?"


	51. Chapter 52

Ch. 52

*Haha, ya I was watching Pocahontas on one of my sick days haha you're never too old for Disney movies! I love Pocahontas besides Brother Bear, Bolt, Treasure Planet and a few others! I have to title these now since the chapters got so confusing for my laptop haha*

"You're looking at me as if I have two heads." Alyssa giggled lightly.

"But…I'm still wondering…how did you escape and everything?" Jim was sitting on the floor using his hands for support.

"I have my secret ways." She winked at him. Jim didn't know why, but at the sound of her voice, it made him shiver. He then realized she was wearing an intoxicating perfume that made him lure into her. Jim suddenly began to have a dreamy look in his face. Morph was floating over her head flailing his arms. He made a big sign over her head that read trouble. Then Morph transformed into a big arrow pointing to Alyssa. Jim decided to ignore Morph; he cleared his throat and snapped out of his dreamy daze.

"Well, um, lemme help you with that dart." Jim suggested. Alyssa sighed disappointingly and showed him her scar on her side as she lifted up her shirt to where her flat stomach was. He was surprised she did this nonchalantly. Jim would usually have to bribe her into something, or sweet talk or just even talk to her; since she had a little level of insecurity. He would never force her though.

"What?" She noticed as she saw him stare blankly at the action she just did.

"You're usually more insecure doing that kind of stuff." He muttered. Alyssa secretively winced at that. Morph slapped his little paw on his forehead. Alyssa sighed impatiently and decided to make a move by lying Jim on the floor. Jim was caught by surprise. _'She would never do something like that either…She would probably tease about it but…'_ Jim interrupted his own thoughts as he saw she wasn't wearing his necklace either. "Where's the necklace I gave you?"

"I ugh…forgot that the pirates still have it." _'That got her.'_

"You're not Alyssa." He slowly shook his head. Morph nodded his head excitedly, he thought for a moment and transformed into Sora.

"Sora?" Jim questioned.


	52. Chapter 53

Ch. 53 The transformation

*This was really hard for me to think of for the two characters…what do you call two couple that have been going out for a really long time but not yet engaged yet? Oh and this is not a dream Jim is having.*

There was silence for a moment, but then Jim's beloved girlfriend melted revealing Sora, Alyssa's best friend. She growled in frustration as she appeared more. Jim didn't know what to say; of course he was baffled but he was heart broken to see that his girlfriend's best friend was trying to cheat. Morph was angrily rolled up his pink stubby little arms and began pulling on Sora's feathers.

"OW! Morph!" She swatted him off. She swatted him to a good distance to where Jim was, but he managed to catch Morph in his hands. Morph shook his head and chattered angrily.

"Calm down Morph." Jim patted his head. "Why did you do that?" Jim started.

"What?" She grumpily crossed her arms turning her back against him. Jim didn't want to play games…for all he knew Alyssa could be dying now because of Sora's fault and the time they've wasted.

"Don't play dumb, why did you trick me into disguising yourself as my girlfriend?" Jim could feel heat coming to his face.

"I dunno, I guess out of jealousy? You're pretty hot…if there were more than one girl on this ship right now they would be head over heels for you too…and I'm sure you'll leave Alyssa for one of them eventually." Sora stated still with her arms crossed. Jim shook his head.

"NO! I love her! And once I find her, and help heal her, I'm going to-

"As her to marry her, ya we get the picture." Sora rudely interrupted him. "But what's the use if she's already on the brink of dying?" Sora questioned.

"You don't know that" He growled… "She said she'll hold the poison off as best as she could." He brought his voice to a whisper.

"But she can't hold it off as long as she can." Sora softly told him. "She's already giving up." Jim lifted his head up.

"How do you know?" He asked not noticing his voice becoming quiet.

"Because I could see what she's like now." Sora held up an aquamarine stone shaped necklace. Jim's eyes widened but then he felt tears coming in his eyes. Jim was about to reach for it but Sora quickly jerked it away. She looked around to see if there any sign of movement about.

"Follow me." She whispered. "I guess I'll show her to you…one last time." She began walking up the stairs. Jim was feeling weak, but he didn't know if he could trust her or not. Morph gave him an assuring nuzzle. He took a deep breath and sighed weakly walking up the stairs one leg at a time.


	53. Chapter 54

Ch. 53

*I've might've placed the wrong chapters up to 50-52 but then again a whole bunch of chapters from my stories are messed up. I *might* not saying I will or I will not I might redo this story again and do better description and describing. But for now I will focus on finishing this up. Which in fact, I'm almost done with it. Oh sorry if I use the word began a lot, bad habit sort of. RR! *

Jim followed Sora weakly back downstairs to the R.S.L Legacy with a bucket of water in her hand. Jim was thinking of Alyssa's last few words in his dream. _'Don't let them show your weak...' 'That's what they're hoping for.'_ Jim added. He lifted up his head, straightened his back and casually walked behind her. The galley was empty and clear sight of everyone. She then dumped the bucket of water on the wooden floor. Jim gave her a puzzled look. "Just wait." She muttered rolling her violet eyes. He lingered his eyes down to the water, and it began to slowly transform into a mini pool. Sora then placed the necklace in the pool, making a few water ripples.

"…Nothing's happening." Jim said as he bended his knees slightly so he can have a better view.

"Wait!" Sora barked at him impatiently. But then as the ripples were gone, and the water was clear again, something came into view.

Long twisted trees came into view; showing itself a jungle scenery. Then Silver and his crew came in, and it seemed as if they were troubled by something. Especially Silver. He was stalling back and forth with an anxious-like pace.

"So…you mean to tell me that…" He paused in front of the crew. "We're on the bloody planet, we don't have the map…And now…YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU LOST THE GIRL?" He bellowed in range making his voice echo. The crew shuddered in fear, shaking.

"It wasn't our fault Silver! She was bein too difficult!" One complained.

"We were trying to restrain her…but she escaped." Victor added.

"And how in blue blazes did she escape?" Silver questioned angrily using his laser red eye to pressurize them. The two of them began to sweat a little.

"Scroop ran ater her." Victor admitted looking down. Jim's eyes widened in fear.

"SCROOP? YOU COULDN'T DO A SIMPLE TASK AND TRUSTED SCROOP TO FETCH HER?" Jim couldn't believe his ears and weakly fell to his knees. "Which way did they ran?"

"Well…" Victor cleared his throat. "He gave her a head start, so she ran straight forward…But she didn't go far…with that dart still in her…I could tell." He shrugged. Silver looked straight in her direction to where she ran off. Jim didn't see he gave a worried face and limped off with his cyborg leg.


	54. Chapter 55

Ch. 54

As Jim was still looking into the pool of visions he was a little puzzled in why Silver would go after Alyssa? Jim looked at Sora innocently with his blue eyes, but she waited until the pool faded; which probably meant there more to see. He looked back down. Silver was continuing walking in order to search Alyssa, until Scroop showed up with a bloody short knife. Jim leaned in to make sure he was seeing clear.

"No!" He looked away from the water painfully.

"Wait keep watching you'll see her." Sora urged. Jim painfully did so but could barely watch now. Scroop placed it behind his back seeing Silver in front of him hiding his evil smile.

"…What did you do to her…?" Silver growled.

"Calm down S-s-silver, she's down by the river…even though she's not going to last much longer…" Jim's heart was pounding so hard. _'Please try to hang on longer Alyssa.'_ Jim prayed. As Silver walked past Scroop, Scroop muttered. "So I decided to make a cut on her." And with that Silver was rushing with all the speed he could carry.

A few minutes later Silver herd water rushing by. Then he saw her at the base of the river struggling to stand up. Her hair was a little damp from the river; Silver assumed she was trying to heal her wound herself but failed in attempt. Her knees finally gave in and she was gingerly clutching her side painfully. Silver ran down to her side for her aid; as he finally reached her he quickly knelt beside her. _'She's a fighter this one.'_ Silver thought.

"Oh lass…Here let me help get that dart out for ya." Silver offered as he was already examining her. She had staggering, short, labor breaths.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak." She struggled. She closed her eyes hoping the pain will subside; but it didn't. "And…why are you helping me anyway?" She panted her voice growing weak.

"I just wanted…to see if Jim was really taking care of ye." Silver admitted slowly. She then opened her eyes, was too weak to get up by the poison.

"Jim…Is, ugh…is he-coming?" She winced painfully.

"…Yes…he's coming for ya right now." Silver didn't know this…but deep down somewhere he has a feeling he's got the gang searching right now. "Now are ya going ter be stubborn and let Jimbo help you with tat dart or are ya going to cooperate and let me help? Alyssa gave him a weak uninsured look but she agreed.


	55. Chapter 56

Ch. 55

*Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I'm almost done! But I don't wanna go through the whole treasure planet/exploding scene…even though that is the best scene in the movie…any ideas? I might make a mini epilogue with this story too ;)*

"Where are you going?" Sora asked shocked to surprise Jim didn't want to see the rest.

"I'm not going to wait until she dies if that's you plan. I hate to see her suffer." He winced. "What about your precious necklace?" Sora called.

"No time to loose!" And with that he trotted upstairs.

"Ah! Mr. Hawkins! Glad your safe! Now where is that traitorous traitor?" The witted Captain Amelia asked.

"…Sora?" Jim looked up after thinking about it for a bit. Delbert nodded slowly. "But how did you know?" Jim mysteriously questioned them.

"My dear boy, we noticed something was up after I had suspicion that she was taking you down to the galley for a specific amounts of time…" Delbert told him.

"Huh, well she's down in the galley…I don't want to see her face again after what she showed me. Amelia and Delbert gave him a confused but encouraging look. Jim shook his head. "But common! We'll do that later! Right now Alyssa's dying!" Delbert gave a disturbed shocking look. Morph followed after Jim as he jumped into the long boat. Then Delbert followed waiting for Amelia. But she turned her heels for a moment. Delbert and Jim gave each other puzzled looks. Jim began to anxiously start the longboat, not wanting to wait any longer. Suddenly, Amelia came running quickly, making a daring flip into the long boat.

"I know, you're anxious Mr. Hawkins…But I had to do something very important to do." She fixed her navy blue jacket. Jim didn't bother to ask what was more important than go to save Alyssa.

"Um Jim…Do you even know where she's located?" Delbert unsurely asked.

"Yep…it's practically right next door…don't worry though, I have the map though." Delbert and Amelia both nodded their heads knowing what exactly Jim meant.


	56. Chapter 57

Ch. 57 The search is over

*Oh uh sorry this one is a little long guys but you can cope since this will be one the last couple of chapters right? *

A half hour they three landed on the legendary Treasure Planet. Jim was amazed his journey was almost to an end. But it wouldn't have been complete without Alyssa.

"Now where is this brilliant plan of yours Master Hawkins?" Amelia questioned mysteriously.

"I didn't really think it through…but I'm going to find Alyssa while you two guard the boat." He winced. The Captain sighed at this but nodded his head to go forth. Morph followed him for protection.

"Mr. Hawkins…keep a lookout for any pirates." Amelia gave him a laser gun for protection as well. Even though he has a pocket knife tucked away it's always good to bring extra weapons just to be on the safe side.

"Aye Captain." He turned around and continued his search.

Jim slid down a broken down tree stump as it led deep down a hill. There was nothing but lush green jungles. Sudden as he reached the bottom he herd water trickling in the distance. His eyes lit up beginning to have hope. Jim didn't even bother if Silver was there taking care of her, as long as she was being nursed. The sound of water began to grow louder, and soon he found a flowing river before his eyes. He began to cup his mouth with his two hands.

"ALYSSA!" He called with some strength. She would usually answer when he calls; even for the first call sometimes if he's lucky. But, there was no answer. He looked down disappointingly and was about to search for another river when he herd a weak moan. Jim's ears perked and scanned the river harder as he found something by his right side. Jim ran as fast as he could and made a little slide as he fell to his knees. Her eyes were closed, and her hair was wet now, not drenched but wet. A few water droplets fell off her face. She was slowly giving out labor breaths; One…two…one…two. The only sound that was making was the river and her heavy breathing. Jim was beginning to feel tears forming.

"…Alyssa?" He softly breathed. He began to tremble a little. "Alyssa?" He whispered. Jim used his fingers and whipped the water droplets off her face gently. One…two…One-

"…J-Jim?" She weakly choked. Alyssa struggled to open her eyes but winced painfully feeling the pain get back to her. One….two….Went her breathing. "I knew you'd come." She whispered smiling faintly.

"Lemme help you." Jim was beginning to position her more comfortably in his arms.

"Jim no…the poison is too-painful to even move me." She strained. As he carefully laid her back down she closed her eyes gently again.

"Please, let me do something." He begged her desperately. "Alyssa…I know you…you are stronger than you know." He encouraged. She sighed heavily.

"You...can try at least." She tried to use some of her strength to lift up her shirt. Jim saw the scar Scroop gave her and it was located right where the dart was; the scar that Scroop made, made the dart go in a little deeper into her skin, making the poison sink even more. Alyssa could feel Jim's anger rise as she herd him suck in the air with his teeth. But she could also see a tear forming out of his eye. "Jim…" She whispered closing her eyes then opening them. She reached out softly touching his cheek. He didn't want to let go.

"You can make it Alyssa…I know you can." More tears came down. "Let me try using something…to cut it out!" Jim suggested.

"Jim…it's too late…You know…" She winced again. "I don't want to leave you…or give in right?"

"No…" Jim shook his head knowing what's about to happen. "I love you…so much…" Jim was feeling cold.

"…I love you too." She choked softly. A tear trickled down as she closed her eyes. But her eyes didn't open again.


	57. Chapter 58

Ch. 58

*I hope you like this chapter, it's a little spontaneous with B.E.N in the picture don't ya think?* XD

His blue eyes were trying to search into her brown eyes again…but he found no sign of life into her.

"Alyssa?" He shook her but there was no movement. He tried to splash some cold water on her but she still made no movement. Jim couldn't help but cry on her. Silver came back with holding something panting. Silver took his hat off disappointingly and crossed it against his chest.

"I'm so sorry lad…I tried to came as quick as me could." But Silver saw Jim was still crying. "It was my fault really…I just thought ye'd only be wanting the treasure…go ahed! Gulley right through me!" Silver handed him a sword. But Jim ignored Silver and continued crying. Silver sheathed his sword. _'Talking to the lad won't do any good.'_ Silver tried to pick Jim up away from Alyssa so he would listen but Jim freaked by jumping back startled.

"NO! DON'T DO THAT!" He screamed, pulling out his sword and pointed at Silver with fierce in his eyes, but there were a hint of tears too. "YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE? WHAT WE'RE YOU THINKING ANYWAY?"

"Jimbo calm down lad. I was just…testing ya…"

"TESTING ME? THERE'S NOTHING TO TEST! I HAD A CHANCE AND YOU BLEW IT!"

"I was trying to take care of her! You should get revenge on Scroop he's the one who-

"STOP!" Jim winced pain fully. "I'VE KNOWN HER SINCE WE WE'RE KIDS, AND YOU KILLED HER!" Jim bellowed throwing his sword violently at Silver with loud swooshes. Silver was trying to dodge Jim's powerful blows and then he finally got his sword out. Then Jim and Silver were crossing blades with one another, until someone stopped their fighting.

"EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING!" Jim and Silver clanked blades and held them in the air and looked to see who made the noise.

"Stop fighting! Oh you're giving me a migrant!" A rusty robot with wires coming out of his head lamely came out. "She's still alive yes! Still alive!" He declared. Jim and Silver slowly placed their weapons down.

"How can she? I just saw her take her last life of breath out of her!" Jim angrily yelled at the robot.

"First off buddy, you need to calm down…and I have an antidote which can save her…Oh I'm so happy there are life forms on this planet! My name is…Um…ugh…B.E.N! Ya I'm B.E.N! You have no idea how lonely it's been for a couple of years!" He rambled.

"Ugh…" Jim began. "Wait, wait, wait, wait! You said you have a special antidote that can save her?" Jim pointed at Alyssa.

"I did?"

"Yeah ya did." Jim nodded.

"Oh ya I did Haha!"

"I know this is kinda sudden and everything but I really need that antidote!" Jim desperately begged.

"If I give you that then you have to let me in on something." B.E.N pointed his finger.

"…Like what?" Jim cautiously asked.

"I don't know! Like an adventure? Just please! Take me with you!" B.E.N begged wrapping himself around Jim. Jim was a little disturbed by B.E.N's action.

"Okay, okay! After all…you're doing me a huge favor." Jim sighed rubbing his neck. B.E.N didn't let go, he was now hugging Jim.

"Mmm!" He squeezed.

"Okay, alright." Jim tried to push B.E.N off but he stuck onto Jim like glue.

"Oh! Sorry…" B.E.N looked both ways to make sure no one else was listening. "Follow me." He gestured.


	58. Chapter 59

Ch. 59

*I tried to make B.E.N his goofy spontaneous self the best I could…It's really hard to place in a character like him XD I might as well add in the explosion of Treasure planet, since there's not much left to do*

Silver and Jim looked at each other and shrugged.

"This still doesn't change anything." Jim growled under his throat. He ran over to get Alyssa. He placed his sword away and carefully picked up her limp body.

"Don't worry…I'm going to help save you…and you're going to get better…I promise." Jim whispered. He was hoping she would make at least a little movement or a soft noise, but…nothing. He gave her a loving hug and hoped this robot was making sense and was not just crazy.

"Silver…Go fetch the Captain and the Doc and led them to B.E.N's place. Leave the rest to me." Jim ordered. Silver nodded his head and left.

"Ugh, sorry for the mess everyone…I didn't expect to be having company…You ugh tend to heh, let things loose." B.E.N widened his eyes revealing a huge pair of underwear; he threw it aside. Then B.E.N saw Jim holding Alyssa as if he were holding a child.

"Aw isn't that sweet! I find romance rather touching don't you?" B.E.N came over by Delbert. "Uh…what's his name anyway?" He bit his lip embarrassed.

"Sorry, its Jim…he's sort of…distracted right now." Delbert and B.E.N looked over at Jim placing Alyssa down tenderly. B.E.N walked up towards Jim and Alyssa.

"We need to find where her cut is located so we can get that arrow out." B.E.N informed.

"I already know where it is." Jim weakly said, lifting up her shirt showing where her scar was. It was gushing a little blood a little.

"We need to cut the gash open so we can pull it out." B.E.N instructed. Jim looked up at him as if he were crazy.

"I can't do that." Jim nodded his head refusing.

"Jim she's suffering if you won't cut the gash open." Delbert instructed.

"B-but what if it's not there?" He trembled a little.

"Then we have to cut it deeper." Jim winced at the answer; he had fear grow inside him.

"We need a small knife of some sort." B.E.N ordered.

"I have a pocket knife." Jim showed them a small knife. Delbert was about to grab for it but Jim refused giving fearful sad look.

"Dang it, Jim she's dying! She can't hold in much longer!" Delbert cursed.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Jim yelled back having pressure on him. He started through tears as he painfully cuts her skin open, making the gash bigger. As soon as it was wide enough he found the dart in her side and pulled it out. She gave a painful moan. Jim gasped.


	59. Chapter 60

Ch. 60

*FULLY AWESOME! My S.A.T preps are finally done! So I feel awesome, but now I have ugh…H.E.S.P.A's. Oh life is never easy! But almost there! :D I work so hard to get this story in!*

"It worked!" Jim had rising hopes through wet tears.

"Not yet! We still need to give her an antidote in order the poison to run off." Delbert explained. B.E.N grabbed a bottle, using a piece of fluffy cotton and a needle to stitch her wound back up. Morph closed his eyes hardly taking the pain Alyssa must be going through.

"I'll do it." Jim offered; B.E.N handed him the cotton and the bottle. He unscrewed the cap carefully and placed the liquidly antibiotic on.

"This may sting a little." Jim whispered. He felt the cool liquid through the cotton and placed it on her wound.

"Mmm!" She gave a weak struggling hum as the liquid dabbed gently on her scar. Jim could hear her hiss through her teeth painfully making her body rise up a little then lower. Jim saw a little steam sizzle on the cut. She was sweating on her forehead.

"What is this stuff?" Jim questioned a little freaked out too worried that he's putting his girlfriend in too much pain. The antibiotic began to sizzle forming a small steam come out of her wound.

"Since her cut is too deep it takes a little longer for the pain to subside." B.E.N explains.

"Mmmm!" She moaned. "Stop…please stop." She whispered but her eyes were still closed.

"I…can't do it." Jim gave up placing the cotton down lowering his head weakly.

"You did good Jim. You did good." Delbert comforted. B.E.N took over and stitched her wound after finishing placing the antibiotic on. Jim saw Alyssa painfully wince with her eyes still closed as her side was being stitched up. After B.E.N finished he poured the antidote in a small cup.

"Here give this to her…I need to cool down." B.E.N left after a few minutes and as did everyone else giving Jim the time he needed.

"Please Alyssa…don't quit on me now. I need you to drink this." She gave a soft hum as Jim lifted her head up slightly so she can drink. She did so but coughed a few times disliking the taste.

"Ugh…why me?" She weakly but painfully asked.

"Shh, calm down, you just need some rest that's all." Jim assured her. She was awake but in pain.

"Rest does sound nice." She softly told him exhausted. He gave her loving eyes.

"I'm glad you're back." He whispered.

"Me too." She gave him a weak smile. Jim looked to make sure they were alone and he lied down next to her and fell asleep waiting for her recovery completely. Then when they're both ready he can ask her the big question.


	60. Chapter 61

Ch. 61

*This is a nightmare Alyssa's having by the way hoped you like it! RR! ^^

There was a chilly breeze passing through Alyssa as she walked through a strange and mysterious void. Then everything started to form into color. She still has a headache from the poison but she felt better than before…a whole lot better. She was back on the good old R.S.L Legacy but Scroop was back; and he was looking for trouble. He was strangling Jim! She was about to rush towards Jim for his aid but Scroop spoke first.

"Going to give up on your precious girlfriend Cabin boy?"

"No! I would never let her down!" Jim choked trying to stay alive.

"What happens if she is caught cheating?" Scroop smiled slyly. Alyssa arched her eyebrow in confusion.

"Wait who are you talking about?" Jim gave a little strain.

"Aly-s-s-sa." He hissed simply.

"No! Not her." Jim spat. In a corner Alyssa's heart felt crestfallen or as if it stopped beating.

"But I thought you two…" Even Scroop was shocked.

"No! You thought wrong…I would never date her in a hundred years!" And with that Alyssa gave out a scream and woke up feeling sweat come down her forehead.


	61. Chapter 62

Ch. 62

*This chapter is pretty quick as well, but I might fix it for it is getting pretty late!*

Alyssa shot straight up from her resting place and was breathing heavy. Jim shot up right next to her.

"What? What happened?" He woke up startled. "Alyssa are you okay?" He asked her with a worried tone.

"I-I had a horrifying nightmare." She sort of muttered weakly.

"Oh, its okay, whatever it was about it will never happen." He assured her. "I'm glad you feel better though." He added giving her a loving look.

"Jim…did you help heal me? …and did watch over me when I wasn't feeling as well?" Alyssa questioned softly. He rubs his neck as if her question was going to go away. But it wasn't it was only hanging for a minute.

"…Yes." He admitted softly.

"Jim…" She realized he really does love and care about her, and she did with him, like he said her nightmare would never happen like that.

"…Oh um…I know this is sudden, and you're still not feeling yourself but…I have to ask you…and I just wanna get it off my chest…" Alyssa was laughing inside her head with him as he was fumbling out his words she loves him so much…she wouldn't know what she'd do without Jim. "I uh…don't have a ring with me at the moment." He blushed at that. _'Ring?'_ She thought her heart pounding and her eyes widening a little. "And I'm not very good at speeches also but…Alyssa we've been friends ever since we were little, and I want to keep that and I bet you do too; _'The necklace!' _ Jim thought smartly. _'Even though it's not covered in diamonds but at least it has a gemstone.'_ He thought embarrassingly. _'Ah, I'll get her a real ring when we get back.'_ He thought deeper.

"…Jim?" She asked she could tell he was nervous and bothered by something.

"Oh! But I want something more than friendship…even though we're in a relationship...I want something even more than…going out with each other. Alyssa…He held her hands gingerly as he kneeled. Alyssa's heart was leaping and racing at the same time. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Would you marry me?" He proposed showing her the necklace. 


	62. Chapter 63

Ch.) 63

Her eyes started to water. She was baffled in what she thought Jim would never do._ 'I love him so much!'_ She thought through her tears. Jim gave her a confused but concerning look. Hoping he didn't ask her at the wrong time.

"You don't uh have to respond if you want to…" Jim looked down a little disappointed.

"No!" She gasped through her tears. Jim looked up shocked and disturbed.

"No?" He tried not to show any emotion but failed to do so.

"No I meant…yes of course I would!" Alyssa saw his shoulders relax but then get a little tense.

"W-wait you mean you will?" He asked completely dumbfounded and excited.

"Yes!" She nodded through wet tears.

"Yes?" He asked happily his blue eyes widening.

"Yes!" She laughed with him. Jim picked her up and gave her a twirl. They both kissed passionately.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" Delbert questioned seriously crossing his arms. Alyssa and Jim both looked at each other and smiled.

"She said yes!" Jim smiled as Alyssa was happily holding his arm. Delbert blinked in confusion for a moment.

"She said…?" Delbert began to understand a little more. Silver just chuckled heartily.


	63. Chapter 64

Ch. 64

*ENDING! I had to admit this was a really fun story to write! I'm done with testing (H.E.S.P.A's), so now I can relax a little I guess (well obviously not as much because of school work *grim face*) but I might make a sequel and Bolt! But I have no idea what to write about him! Anywho, I'm not going to add the whole chase scene with Jim and Scroop and the exploding planet scene even though that part is awesome. I'm making a little epilogue. It was hard to think of an ending *blushes*

A few years later passed by, and Jim and Alyssa got married after and settled down with after the treasure Silver gave them after the explosion of Treasure Planet. Jim didn't necessarily kill Scroop, but sent him off flying around into space. (Which there is an unlikely possibility of him to ever come back) Alyssa admires Jim even more since he saved the entire crew when the Planet was on the brink of destruction. To her he was a hero.

It was bright and early for the Hawkins. Alyssa came out with her elegant nightgown, cradling a bundle of light blue blankets. She was caressing it back and fourth lovingly but exhaustingly. Jim sleepily got up from couch as he herd her come in the living room; he was wearing grey sleepwear pants and a white loose shirt; it was showing his well defined abs a little. Both of their hair was a little messy from a rough sleep.

"Is everything okay?" His deep handsome voice questioned with concern.

"Milo woke up crying but he's fine now." She responded a little exhausted. The baby made a cute little hiccupping noise as he was closing his eyes slowly ready to fall asleep. Jim smiled tiredly but sweetly at the almost sleeping baby.

"You want me to rock him to sleep?" He asked her softly gently wiggling his finger at Milo. "You've been up all night; anyway it's my turn to take shift." He smiled.

"I think he wants his father anyway." She whispered giving Jim a kiss on the check. She drowsily staggered off to bed. Morph came by and carefully watched Alyssa with worried eyes then at Jim worrying for him as well; looking into his tired blue eyes. Morph made a sad cooing noise.

"Don't worry Morph, I know we look exhausted but I want to help her out as much as possible. We work together as a family, and it helps get the job done quicker. Once the baby's settled down, I'll place him back in his crib." Jim whispered.

"Jim rest then after." Morph whispered in a cute voice.

"Haha, ya I'll rest then after." He assured in a weary voice.

Jim was rocking his little baby to sleep as he was thinking deeply into his thoughts. _'Father…I'm a father!'_ He chuckled softly. _'And this is my son! I feel so bad for Alyssa though. She tries so hard not to get stressed. She shows tranquility, grace and nurturing love. Which I knew she would grow into when we were teens. I'm going to be the best father that I can and give her and Milo the best years of their life.'_ He herd the baby breathing softly as it was fast asleep. He gently brought it over to the nursery and placed it down nestling it softly in its crib. Jim tiptoed out of the room quietly. He later found his wife sleeping soundly as well; they're alarm clock just turned towards three o clock. Jim softly lay down next to her careful not to wake her. But suddenly she gave a soft hum. She wrapped her arms around him a little playfully smiling. Jim was surprised she wasn't dead asleep.

"I thought you were knocked out?" He laughed quietly bringing her closer to him.

"Not without you I'm not." She whispered lovingly. He gave her a kiss on the lips and they both fell asleep soundly together.


End file.
